As Time Runs Out
by Lori23
Summary: Sequel to That Time of Year (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Factory  
  
Brady and Jason sat in the corner discussing what they were going to when they ran out of food and Belle's current medical condition.  
  
Belle: Damn it you two I am not a baby. Anything that you discuss I should be part of too, my life is at stake to.  
  
Brady: Belle you are sick enough you don't need to sit around and worry about our problems.  
  
Belle: Hell I can handle myself. You two really don't get it do you. I am not sick damn it. Do the math what do you think is wrong with me.  
  
Jason: Oh no!  
  
Brady: Belle, you can't be.  
  
Belle: Oh yeah well I am. I'm almost positive I am five months pregnant. It would explain everything.  
  
Brady: What are we going to do?  
  
Hospital  
  
Shawn: I can't believe Chloe is in a coma.  
  
Mimi: I hope she wakes up soon. When Deric and Brady return, they will need her.  
  
Shawn: If they ever return. We have to find them Meems. I know in my heart that Belle is still  
  
alive. I don't know where she is but I can feel her.  
  
Mimi: We are not going to give up hope. We are going to continue searching until we find them and  
  
bring them back home safely. I don't care what the police say. I will search until I die for Jason.  
  
Shawn: But I thought that you wanted to give up?  
  
Mimi: Sometimes in life we just have to faith.  
  
Factory  
  
Jason: Guys we have to find a way out soon.  
  
Brady: Just keep looking we have to be missing something. They had to get me in here somehow.  
  
Belle: Guys hurry time is running out.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shawn: Mimi, I've got an idea.  
  
Mimi: Does it involve finding Jason, Belle, Brady, and Deric?  
  
Shawn: We know who took them. Billy and his friends kidnapped them. All we have to do is find out where all they hideout.  
  
Mimi: That is a good idea Shawn but that will take forever. We don't have forever.  
  
Shawn: I've got to find Belle.  
  
Warehouse  
  
The sound of Deric crying brought the three teens out of their conversation. Brady picked up his girlfriend's son and cuddled him.  
  
Brady: What is wrong buddy? Do you miss mommy? I miss her too. But I promise you soon we are going to get out of here.  
  
Jason: Brady, don't make promises to a baby that you can't keep.  
  
Brady: We have to get out of here because I can't stand the thought of Deric growing up like this. And Belle is pregnant or so she says.  
  
Belle: Well it's not like I have a test or anything to take but I'm extremely late.  
  
Jason: I don't need to know this!  
  
Brady: I just can't believe our luck. I can't believe you are pregnant. We have to get out of here.  
  
Belle: How are we going to get out? We have been looking for almost five months!  
  
Jason: There has to be a door somewhere. We are about to run out of food.  
  
Brady: What about baby food? How much more of that do we have?  
  
Jason walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors. Inside was where their food, water, baby stuff, and clothes were stored. Jason shook his head.  
  
Jason: We have a jar of baby food left for Deric. Also we have a pitch of hot water left and we have one can of rice left.  
  
Belle: Rice is so nasty. I feel like I'm going to puke just thinking about it.  
  
Brady: Please don't. I don't think I can stand seeing you get sick one more time.  
  
Jason: Well it is rice or canned green beans.  
  
Belle got up and ran to the bathroom. The thought of eating more uncooked food made her nausic. After dry heaving for about an hour she passed out cold on the bathroom floor.  
  
Jason: Brady she is your sister you go check on her. I am starting to worry cause there is no noise coming from in there.  
  
Brady: Alright here take Deric.  
  
Brady walked into the bathroom and saw Belle lying on the floor. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. He screamed and jumped down to take her pulse. She was still alive.  
  
Brady: Belle! Belle wake up! Please wake up Belle!  
  
Jason ran in with Deric in his arms. He saw Belle and looked worriedly at Brady.  
  
Brady: Help me move her back out into the other room.  
  
Together, they got Belle moved and put her back on her cot. Jason got a washcloth and ran cold water on it from their small sink. Brady rubbed it on Belle's face.  
  
Jason: What is wrong with her? Why did she pass out like that?  
  
Brady: She is pregnant and she is probably starving. She isn't getting enough food plus she hasn't even seen a doctor about this pregnancy. She isn't eating healthy.  
  
Jason: Is she going to be ok?  
  
Brady: I don't know. I hope so. We have to get out of here.  
  
Slowly, Belle started to flutter her eyelids. She moaned weakly and clutched her stomach in pain. She opened her eyes and began crying.  
  
Brady: Belle, are you ok?  
  
Belle: My stomach hurts. I'm so hungry.  
  
Brady: All we have is rice or green beans. Do you want one of those?  
  
Belle: I'm craving some pizza with extra cheese. And a big slice of chocolate cake. Mom makes the best chocolate cake ever.  
  
Jason: Belle, why did you have to mention cake and pizza?  
  
Belle: Like I can help it Jason! Get off of my back!  
  
Brady: Definetely pregnant she has the moodiness.  
  
Belle: Shut up it isn't funny. I bet I have the most miserable pregnancy story ever.  
  
Jason: Here you need to eat. Rice and green beans. At least it is nutritious. Cause you aren't taking the prental vitamins that you need.  
  
They were standing there arguing about Belle's pregnancy that they didn't hear the door open up above them. They did however hear the door slam and lock above them.  
  
Belle: What was that?  
  
Brady: It sounded like a door shutting but that is impossible.  
  
They searched through the area and saw a bag of food and water lying on the ground. Brady bent over to pick it up and take it to cabinets.  
  
Jason: Don't move it.  
  
Brady: And why the hell not. We need to get some food in Belle.  
  
Belle: He is right don't move it. We now know where the door is above us. Since this was dropped. We know where to head.  
  
Salem  
  
4 months later  
  
Shawn and Mimi took off to Chicago where they had gotten tips from Chris's old faternity brothers. They took the first plane there and began to search. They kept running into dead ends and decided to head home and see what progress John had made.  
  
Shawn walked into his house and saw his mother crying as Bo seemed to be telling her bad news.  
  
Shawn: Mom what is the matter?  
  
Hope: Shawn. They have decided to tear down the old factory. John is having it demolished. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Factory  
  
Four long months of pure torture and agony. That is how Belle would describe her time being held as a prisoner while being pregnant. She wasn't sure how far along she was anymore because she had long lost count of the days. She thought she was pretty far along, though. Brady and Jason were trying to be as supportive as possible to Belle. On this very day, Brady and Jason were searching the walls once again trying to find a way out. They could not find the door up above so they were trying the walls. Deric was lying in Brady's cot sleeping peacefully while Belle was sitting on her cot with her back up against the wall. She was eating a can of dried peaches.  
  
Brady: It is no luck. We are never leaving!  
  
Jason: There is a door on the ceiling but we can't get up there.  
  
Belle: OHHH!  
  
Brady and Jason looked over at Belle as she screamed. She threw down her can of peaches and grabbed her stomach.  
  
Brady: What's wrong? What's going on?  
  
Belle: I got a sharp pain in my back. It kinda feels like it did when I went into labor with the twins.  
  
Jason: What are we going to do if you're in labor?  
  
With the help of Brady, Belle slowly stood up and looked down at her legs. Brady and Jason followed her gaze and looked shocked.  
  
Belle: My water broke. I'm really in labor.  
  
Brady: We never talked about this. I don't know how to deliver a baby.  
  
Jason: Neither do I, what are we going to do?  
  
Belle: Well you better be figuring out something to do because I'm in labor!  
  
Brady: Jason man this is all you. You were there when they delivered Mackenzie.  
  
Jason: Yeah but this is different I am not a damn doctor.  
  
Belle: I tell you one damn thing. Someone better get this baby out of me. OWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn: What do you mean they are tearing it down?  
  
Hope: John has to pass it everyday on his way to work and it is killing him inside. It brings back horrible memories and he wants it gone.  
  
Shawn: No they can't. What if they are in there somewhere and we can't find them. They will be killed when they tear it down. Mom you have to stop John!  
  
Hope: There isn't much I can do Shawn he is starting the demolition tomorrow.  
  
Shawn: Over my dead body! And I mean that, he will have to kill me first.  
  
Hope: Shawn me and your dad were afraid that you would act like this. We think that you should talk to someone about this whole ordeal. You won't open up to anyone.  
  
Shawn: I am not talking to a shrink!  
  
Mimi: Maybe it is a good idea Shawn, you have to find a way to release all this pented us anger.  
  
Hope: She is right Shawn, I want you to go talk to my friend Carrie Mackie she is a world known psychologist.  
  
Shawn: You are the one that needs to see a shrink. You just don't get it.  
  
Shawn slammed the door and headed to the Black's. John was not going to chance killing the mother of his children.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Belle: OWWWWWWWW! Brady help me!  
  
Brady: I'm trying, Belle. Um, Jason what do we do?  
  
Jason: We gotta get her comfortable on the bed. We need towels and stuff.  
  
Brady: I'll go get some towels from our bathroom.  
  
While Brady ran to the bathroom, Jason helped Belle get comfortable on the cot. Her screaming at woke Deric up. Jason sat him down on the floor and kept an eye on him as he crawled around playing with a pile of clothes sitting there.  
  
Jason: Belle, I don't know what I'm doing here but I promise that I will do my best to make this simple.  
  
Belle: Thanks. This hurts! I want Shawn and a doctor!  
  
Brady: Here are the towels. Where do they need to be?  
  
Belle: Put some under me and all around me. This is going to be bloody and you can use one to clean up the baby after it's born and one to clean me up.  
  
Jason: This is going to be so gross.  
  
Black's Home  
  
Marlena: Hello Shawn. I didn't know you were stopping bye.  
  
Shawn: Sorry Marlena that I didn't call first but I got some disturbing news for my mom.  
  
Marlena: Shawn it is for the best. That place is dangerous.  
  
Shawn: Fine you know what forget this. I am not going to talk about this with you people. You would think that you wouldn't chance killing your own daughter just because the memories hurt.  
  
Marlena: SHE IS DEAD SHAWN. What do you want us to do?  
  
Shawn: I AM TELLING YOU SHE IS NOT DEAD. I CAN FEEL HER. SHE NEEDS ME.  
  
Marlena: Shawn you need to let go.  
  
Shawn: I will never give up on Belle.  
  
Seven long hours later, Belle was still in labor and Brady and Jason were still clueless as ever.  
  
Belle: OHHHHHHH THIS HURTS! ISN'T IT TIME TO START PUSHING OR SOMETHING YOU IDIOTS?!  
  
Jason: Belle, we are doing the best we can.  
  
Brady: How do we know when she needs to start pushing?  
  
Jason: I think we look at her womanly parts. Maybe we can see the head or something.  
  
Belle: GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!  
  
Jason: This is too weird.  
  
He looked at Belle and he got a glimpse of the baby or at least what he thought was the baby. He smiled.  
  
Jason: I think this is it. You can start pushing now.  
  
Brady: Are you sure?  
  
Belle: I don't care if he's sure or not, this kid is coming out!  
  
She started pushing as hard as she could, holding Brady's hand. The pain was almost unbearable without any drugs. She screamed as she felt the baby moving inside of her. Jason was watching carefully as the head started to come towards him.  
  
Jason: I can see the head coming out. Keep pushing it out!  
  
Belle: OWWWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Jason: Here it comes, the head is out. Here comes the baby! The baby is out!  
  
Jason holds the bloody mess of a baby up for Belle to see. Brady looks like he is about to pass out. Belle simply smiles and reaches for the baby. Jason grabs a towel and tries to clean it up.  
  
Belle: Is it a girl or boy?  
  
Jason: It's a girl! At least I don't see anything to make it a boy.  
  
While Jason cleaned the baby up, Brady tried to clean Belle up. He got all the blood off of her and brought new clothes out for her to put on. After everything and everyone was clean again, Belle held her daughter for the first time.  
  
Belle: She is beautiful. Look at her hair! She has a head full of brown hair.  
  
Brady: She looks just like you in the face. She is very tiny though. Too bad we can't weigh her.  
  
Jason: She looks like she weighs about five pounds. What are you going to name her?  
  
Belle: I don't know. I haven't even thought about names.  
  
Brady: She is sweet.  
  
Belle: I think I'm gonna name her Faith. I have faith that we are going to get out of here someday and I survived this pregnancy without a doctor's care and without the right foods. My baby survived. So everyone this is Faith Hope Brady. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Shawn went home furious at Marlena. He walked in slammed the door and headed up to his room to call Mimi to let her know what is going on.  
  
Hope: Shawn come down here right now young man!  
  
Shawn: Mom I really don't have time for another one of your lectures.  
  
Hope: Well you better make time and I mean it!  
  
Shawn: Fine. I am sorry I didn't realize that you had company. I apologize for being rude.  
  
Hope: Shawn this isn't my company it is yours.  
  
Shawn: I have never seen her before in my life.  
  
Hope: She has come to talk to you about Belle's death.  
  
Shawn: Damn it mother she is not dead.  
  
Hope: See I told you Carrie he is in denial.  
  
Carrie: Hello Shawn I am Dr. Carrie Mackie and I would like to sit down and talk to you about how you are feeling about the disappearance of your girlfriend.  
  
Hope: This isn't debatable Shawn. You are mean to everyone you don't sleep well and your children spent 3/4 of their time with us or Belle's parents. They already lost their mother. Do you really think they need to lose their dad too.  
  
Shawn: Don't you dare say that I am not thinking about them. Why do you think I am searching so hard for Belle. Of course it kills me to think of living without her but I grew up knowing what it was like to have your mother disappear and I will be damned if I am going to put my kids through that. Mom she needs me why won't anyone believe me I can feel it.  
  
Carrie: Shawn I believe you. Maybe talking to me will help since I didn't know Belle or anything about your life before she disappeared.  
  
Shawn: I will give it a try. But I don't want my mother in here. She isn't supporting me on my search. I don't want her here.  
  
Hope: Shawn you don't mean that. You know I love Belle.  
  
Shawn: Oh really is that why you are giving up. I am asking you and dad to trust me. She is still alive I can feel it. But you don't believe me. So I want you to leave.  
  
Hope: Shawn  
  
Shawn: I said to leave or I am not talking about this with anyone.  
  
Hope: Fine I am going.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Belle was holding the now sleeping baby in her arms. Faith wore one of Deric's shirts, which was much too big on her and one of his diapers that swallowed her. Brady was sitting beside Belle watching the new baby while Jason was in the floor playing with Deric.  
  
Brady: So now that the baby is born, we need to start looking for another way out.  
  
Jason: We have been looking for a long time now. I think I have this whole room memorized.  
  
Brady: Belle just had a baby. We need to get her to the hospital and back home to Shawn. We have to find a way out of here.  
  
Belle: Brady, there is no way out. We are going to die in here. All five of us are going to die.  
  
Brady: Belle, you gotta calm down. We are not going to die. I promise you that we will get out of here.  
  
Deric stood up and started walking towards Belle. For nine months he had been stuck in this room with Belle, Jason, and Brady. Deric knew Belle as mommy and Brady as daddy. They kept telling Deric that Belle was not his mommy but he still called her momma.  
  
Deric: Momma! (he reached his arms out for Belle, Brady picked him up)  
  
Brady: That is Belle, not momma.  
  
Belle: He doesn't remember Chloe. Brady, he will never see his real mother again and Shawn will never see his new daughter.  
  
Jason: Belle, we are going to get you out of here. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in here.  
  
Brady: Jason is right. Somehow we are going to get out.  
  
Faith woke up and started crying. Belle rocked her gently and decided she was hungry.  
  
Belle: She is hungry and I'm going to have to breastfeed her again since we don't have any milk. I can go to the bathroom if you want me to.  
  
Brady: No, you go ahead and stay on the bed where it is more comfortable. I'm going to help Jason look for a way out.  
  
Belle: Would you mind keeping Deric down there with you? I don't need him in my lap while I'm trying to breastfeed.  
  
Brady: Come on Deric, you can help us find a way out.  
  
So Belle stayed on the bed and began to feed her daughter while the others searched the room for the millionth time trying to find a way to escape their situation.  
  
Bope's House  
  
Carrie: Okay let's start from the beginning. Now your mother told me they have been missing for 9 months. She told me about all the trauma that Chris and his brothers put you through. I understand what has been happening but I need to know how you are handling it.  
  
Shawn: I am handling it fine.  
  
Carrie: Well how do you feel towards your friend Philip?  
  
Shawn: That son of a bitch is not my friend.  
  
Carrie: Do you go visit him?  
  
Shawn: I will not step foot into his hospital room until they tell me he is awake and then I will be there soley to find out what in the hell he did with my girlfriend.  
  
Carrie: What about Chris? Have you looked for him?  
  
Shawn: We have searched everywhere. If I find him I am likely to kill him. so it would be best if I don't find him.  
  
Carrie: Shawn tell me how you are feeling about the lose of Belle.  
  
Shawn: I am fine. I am frustrated and I miss her.  
  
Carrie: Why are you pulling away from your kids?  
  
Shawn was about to answer her when the phone rang. Hope answered the phone and she went into the living room with a shocked look on her face.  
  
Hope: Shawn. Philip is awake.  
  
Hospital  
  
Mimi was at the hospital to visit Chloe. Chloe was still in a coma and nobody knew if she would ever wake up. Mimi's parents had Mackenzie. Mimi pulled up a chair and sat beside Chloe's bed and held her hand. Mimi knew that Philip had just woke up but she would rather talk to Chloe.  
  
Mimi: Chloe, sweetie, if you can hear me please wake up. We need you to come back to us. I don't understand why you tried to kill yourself but your son and Brady both need you. They are depending on you to wake up. We haven't found them yet but Shawn and I are looking. Shawn is positive they are in that old warehouse somewhere. He is planning on going there tomorrow and we are going to search until we find them. Chloe, you gotta wake up. I know it is scary but you are one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do without you. You have been in a coma for too long and now it is time to come back and join the land of the living.  
  
Mimi stopped talking and studied Chloe closely. It was hard to recognize Chloe because of all the machines she was hooked up to so she would stay alive. An idea popped into Mimi's head.  
  
Mimi: Chloe, if you can hear me will you squeeze my hand?  
  
Mimi's eyes widened as she felt a light squeeze on her hand. She smiled happily. Hopefully, Chloe was going to wake up and come back to them. She could only hope.  
  
Mimi ran out into the hallways to find Craig to tell him what had just happened while she was with Chloe.  
  
Mimi: Craig she squeezed my hand when I told her to squeeze it if she could hear me.  
  
Craig ran into Chloe's room and checked her vitals and her stats and nothing had changed. He turned to Mimi with a sad look on his face.  
  
Craig: Mimi I am sorry but you must have wanted it to happen so badly that you imagined it. I want her to wake up to, but her vitals and stats are still the same.  
  
Mimi: I didn't imagine it. See watch.  
  
Mimi sat down next to the bed and grabbed her hand.  
  
Mimi: Chloe if you can hear me squeeze my hand.  
  
There was nothing no changes in stats and no squeeze. Mimi tried three more times.  
  
Mimi was so frustrated. She knew she felt her squeeze her hand but she decided to come back and try again later. She was headed to Philip's room to demand some answers. And unfortunately this little setback with Chloe just put her in a horrible mood.  
  
Philip's Room  
  
Mimi reached the door of Philip's room right as Shawn did. They stopped to talk a minute before they headed in.  
  
Mimi: Shawn he is awake. We might finally be getting our answers.  
  
Shawn: Let's go in. I can't wait to find out where Belle is. If he don't kill me I will put him back into his coma.  
  
There were 2 officers guarding Philip's door. Since Belle, Brady, Jason, and Deric were pronounced dead he was a murder plan and simple. He would go up against a judge who would decide whether to give him life in prison or death row.  
  
Philip: Who let them in here?  
  
Shawn: What's the matter Phil not happy to see us?  
  
Philip: Get out of here now.  
  
Mimi: See how it feels when someone attacks you.  
  
Philip: I said to get out of here now.  
  
Shawn: You want us gone. Fine than tell me what you did with Belle.  
  
Philip: I got shot remember. I couldn't have done anything with her.  
  
Mimi: Well you know what the plan was now didn't you. Just tell us where they are and we won't ever bother you again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
At the warehouse, Brady thought he might could get to the opening up above them with the help of Jason. He lifted Jason up on his shoulders but it was no use. They could not reach it.  
  
Jason: If only I was a little taller.  
  
Brady: It's ok Jason. We will reach it soon.  
  
Jason: Looks like your sister finally went to sleep.  
  
Brady: She has had a long day.  
  
The boys looked at Belle lying on the cot with the newborn wrapped in her arms. Deric was also sleeping on Brady's bed.  
  
Jason: I wonder how everyone is doing back home.  
  
Brady: I wonder if we are even in Salem.  
  
Belle: Brady?  
  
They looked over to see Belle had awaken. She gently put the still sleeping baby down and sat up.  
  
Belle: I was dreaming that I was back at home with Shawn and my three babies. I bet the twins won't even remember me.  
  
uPhil's Room/u  
  
Phil: Look all I can tell you is that Chris and them were planning on taking them and hiding them away. They never told me where. I was supposed to go with them but they left me when I got shot. Their dad is a big shot businessman in LA that is all I know.  
  
Shawn: Philip tell me where she is? It has been 9 months. I never did anything to you please just tell me where they are.  
  
Mimi: Excuse me for a minute my cell is ringing.  
  
She walked out into the lobby and answered her phone. Hope Brady was calling to tell them that the demolition of the factory was going to start in 15 minutes.  
  
Mimi: Umm Shawn we need to talk.  
  
Shawn: Mimi can it wait.  
  
Mimi: Shawn NOW!  
  
Shawn: Okay I am coming.  
  
Mimi: They are tearing down the factory in 15 minutes.  
  
Shawn: The hell they are. Come on we have to go.  
  
10 minutes later Mimi and Shawn arrived at the factory. Eric meet Shawn at the front door with Greta. Eric and Shawn chained Mimi and Greta up to the front door. They rushed into the factory hoping for some last minute clues cause time was running out.  
  
Shawn and Eric were searching as hard as they could. Shawn felt in his heart that Belle was inside somewhere. Eric was pushing boxes out of his way that were lined up along one wall while Shawn was doing it to the other. They heard angry voices outside because of Greta and Mimi's protest. Shawn was trying to move a huge crate blocking part of the wall. Eric ran over and helped him. Together, they got the crate moved and the wall behind it revealed a small door. They looked at each other.  
  
Eric: Do you think?  
  
Shawn: I think Belle is in there.  
  
Shawn tried to open the door but it was locked. He started beating on it.  
  
Downstairs, the other three heard a loud noise.  
  
Belle: What was that?  
  
Brady: It sounds like someone is coming from above us. Maybe we are gonna get more food and stuff.  
  
Jason: Something is going on out there.  
  
Belle: HELP US!  
  
Brady: Belle, what are you doing? We don't know who it is.  
  
Belle: It could be someone looking for us. PLEASE HELP US!  
  
Shawn: Eric do you hear that?  
  
Eric: Shawn someone is yelling for help/  
  
Shawn: I think it was Belle come on help me find something to tear this lock off.  
  
They searched around for a long time until they found a passageway that was blocked off by more boxes and they pushed them aside and it revealed stairs The raced up the stairs hoping to find a way to get into the room. They searched around and found another area blocked off my big cement blocks. They pushed them aside and once again found a small locked door.  
  
Shawn: Damn it now what are we going to do.  
  
Eric was about to answer when Mimi and Greta ran in.  
  
Mimi: We have 5 minutes to get out or the police will escort us out.  
  
Shawn: They hell with them we heard something down there. I think that they are in there. I need something to break off this lock. I bet one of the construction people downstairs has something to get the lock off. You two go check.  
  
Mimi and Greta raced to find help.  
  
Eric: Shawn we don't have that kind of time.  
  
Shawn: I know I saw an ax lying over there. I am going to chop it off. I just wanted the girl to get away in case one of them didn't make it.  
  
Eric: Let's try the ax.  
  
They continued to chop at the lock until it broke off. They opened the door to find another locked door. They started to chop off the next lock when they felt the floor start to shake.  
  
Shawn: Damn it hurry I think this floor is about to collapse.  
  
Eric: One more chop and we are in.  
  
Eric chopped off the lock and he heard the screaming again. He chopped harder at the lock but as he did it the floor collapsed from underneath them and they started to fall. Eric through the ax down hoping that he didn't hit anyone.  
  
Brady: Shit the ceiling is falling get out of the way.  
  
But he was to late part of the ceiling collapsed on Belle as she was running away.  
  
Jason: Shit Brady it fell on Belle.  
  
Brady: Is Faith okay?  
  
Jason: Yeah but we have to get Belle out from underneath that pile.  
  
They were moving to help Belle out when they heard screaming from up above. They looked up and saw Mimi and Greta screaming in shock.  
  
Jason: Mimi is that you?  
  
Mimi: Yes. Are you okay.  
  
Jason: What happened up there?  
  
Mimi: Shawn and Eric were trying to get in the door. Oh my God where is Shawn and Eric?  
  
Jason: Calm down we will find them if they fell they have to be in here. You have to go get help the ceiling fell on top of Belle and she is trapped.  
  
Mimi: Okay I will go get John right now they were getting ready to tear down this factory.  
  
Brady: Mimi we can chit chat later my sister needs help. Hurry!  
  
Brady was trying desperately to get Belle out while Jason searched for Eric and Shawn. After 10 minutes of searching he found them both.  
  
Jason: Shawn can you hear me man? Eric are you alright.  
  
They both started to come too. Shawn tried to stand up and tumbled over.  
  
Jason: Man maybe you should sit down.  
  
Shawn: I am fine help Eric up we have to get you guys out of here.  
  
Jason: Okay but I have bad news for you.  
  
Shawn: Oh no what now.  
  
Jason: The ceiling fell and Belle is trapped.  
  
Eric stood up and immediately tumbled over in pain.  
  
Eric: Come on we have to help my little sister.  
  
Jason: You guys need to rest. Me and Brady will work on getting her out you guys need to sit down and get examined.  
  
Shawn: I need to help her.  
  
Jason: You won' t be any help to her or your little girl if you do permanent damage to yourself.  
  
Shawn: I won't and what little girl. Alexis is at home with my mom and Patrick.  
  
Jason: Well I should let Belle tell you but since she can' t I guess I will.  
  
Shawn: Take me to Belle and spit it out.  
  
Eric: Oh shit she was pregnant wasn't she.  
  
Jason: Yes.  
  
Shawn: That can't be possible she has been in here for 9 months.  
  
Jason: She already had the baby Shawn she isn't pregnant right now.  
  
Shawn fell to the ground and passed out.  
  
Jason picked Shawn up and carried him over to the cot to lay down while he went to help Brady. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Mimi and Greta came back moments later with the rescue team. John had a rope brought in and they started to climb down and help get her out. They had a team of 10 men get the rumble off of her.  
  
John: Tell them to tear down these walls we need to get her on a stretcher and to a hospital right away.  
  
Mimi: I will go tell them right away.  
  
Bo: Shawn are you feeling alright?  
  
Shawn: Yeah dad I am shocked and scared but physically I am okay.  
  
Brady: Help me lift this last piece off of her.  
  
They worked quickly and got the boards off of her. Belle had her eyes closed and she was not moving. The rescue workers quickly came and put her on the stretcher.  
  
Brady: She just had a baby.  
  
Worker: We need to take all of you to the hospital to get checked out. And the newborn and the other baby needs to come too.  
  
Shawn: (holding Faith) I'm going with them.  
  
They work quickly to get the walls knocked down. They put Belle into the ambulence that had been called. Shawn jumped in beside her with Faith. Brady, Jason, Mimi, Greta, and the others followed behind them.  
  
Once they were at the hospital, they put Faith into the nursery with the other newborns. They also checked Brady & Jason out and said there was no major medical problems just dehydration and slight starvation.  
  
Craig came out to see Shawn about Belle.  
  
Craig: Shawn, I have some news on Belle.  
  
Shawn: Is she ok?  
  
Craig: Well she just had a baby so that alone would be scary without any doctors care but she also suffered a lot of injuries.  
  
Shawn: Like what? Is she ok?  
  
Craig: Shawn she has broken 3 ribs for starters which is making it very hard on her to breath. She has broken both legs and she might have some spraings. What we are most concerned with is the fact that she has not gained consiousness. She might just be suffering from the collapsion. She has lost quit a bit of weight for someone who just gave birth and she is severly dehydrated.  
  
Shawn: But is she going to be okay?  
  
Craig: We will have to wait and see when she regains consiousness.  
  
Shawn: Is there any word on Faith yet?  
  
Craig: I am not sure head down there and talk to the nurse they should be able to tell you something by now. Shawn was on his way to the nursery when he ran into Marlena. She stopped him.  
  
Marlena: I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I said earlier.  
  
Shawn: I told you that Belle wasn't dead. But if you will excuse me, I need to check on my new daughter.  
  
Marlena: I will be waiting. Please let me know what you find out.  
  
Shawn nodded and headed off. He found the nurse on duty that was taking care of Faith. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
Shawn: How is my baby? Is she going to be ok?  
  
Nurse: Your baby is going to be fine. It appears that she was born this morning around 7:30am. Her cord was not cut right so we had to go in and fix that. It appeared to be cut with a knife or something. And she is very tiny, only weighing four pounds, 8 ounces. She seems to be breathing fine on her own. But we are going to keep watch on her to make sure nothing happens.  
  
Shawn: Can I hold her?  
  
Nurse: Of course you can. (hands the baby to Shawn & walks off)  
  
Shawn: Hi there little one. I'm your daddy and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for your mom when she was pregnant. But I plan on being there for you for the rest of your life. I love you so much Faith. You are going to have a wonderful home. I only hope your mother gets well soon.  
  
Hope: Shawn sweetie is that my new grandbaby?  
  
Shawn: Yes it is, isn't she precious?  
  
Hope: She is perfect sweetie but you do know that you have two other children at home that are very confused. They haven't seen their mommy in 9 months and their daddy barely has had the time of day for them.  
  
Shawn: Don't you dare accuse me of being a bad father. I was searching for their mother.  
  
Hope: Honey all I am saying is you need to spend time with them get their lives back to normal before Belle comes home. Cause I was talking to Brady and Belle is afraid that the twins have forgotten her. Now while you have been gone we have been showing them pictures of you and especially their mommy.  
  
Shawn: Thank you mom.  
  
Hope: Sweetie this is going to hurt 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Shawn looked at his mother with confusion in his eyes. He didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
Hope: Shawn, I said this was going to hurt. You have to explain to your children what is going on.  
  
Shawn: Mom, where are they? Where are the twins?  
  
Hope: They are with Shawn and Caroline right now.  
  
Shawn: I will see them later but right now I have to check on Belle.  
  
Hope: You are neglecting your first responsibilty, being a parent.  
  
Elsewhere at the hospital  
  
Brady held Deric in his arms. Both seemed to be fine just a little underweight. After getting I.V's in their arms for a couple of hours, the doctor let them leave. Brady was going to go see Chloe. He ran into Craig.  
  
Brady: I have to see her. Deric needs to see his mom.  
  
Craig: Brady, I have something horrible to tell you.  
  
Brady: Chloe's not dead is she? Oh God No!  
  
Craig: No, she's isn't dead. But she has been in a coma for almost nine months. It is hopeless to think that she will ever wake up.  
  
Brady: What are you trying to say?  
  
Craig: We are taking her off of life support today. Her mother and I decided it was the best thing.  
  
Jason's hospital room  
  
Jason: I'm so glad we are safe.  
  
Mimi: I was so worried about you. All this time, everyone kept saying you guys were dead but I refused to give up.  
  
Jason: Where is our daughter?  
  
Mimi: She is at home with my mother. I will go get her and bring her here so you can see her. She is getting so big.  
  
Jason: We had Deric with us and we watched him grow everyday. Belle and I watched with sadness because we were missing out on seeing our own children grow. Brady became a father to Deric and Belle acted like his mother. He even started calling them mom and dad.  
  
Mimi: That's awful. I'm sorry that you were ripped away from our child. It isn't fair.  
  
Jason: Hey don't cry. I'm safe now and nobody is going to hurt us again.  
  
Mimi: But what about the ones that did this to you guys? They will come back.  
  
Jason: Brady and I already told the cops everything. They have a search warrent out right now. They are going to catch them and they are going to jail for a really long time.  
  
Mimi: I love you, Jason.  
  
Jason: I love you too baby.  
  
Brady: No you have to give me a chance to talk to her. Has anyone been trying to talk to her to get her to wake up?  
  
Craig: Everyone has tried Brady and no one has made any progress. Mimi wanted her to wake up so bad she imagined Chloe squeezing her hand but when I checked her vitals there was no change.  
  
Brady: Just give me a day to try to get some kind of change from her please. Craig don't do this to me.  
  
Craig: Brady you have a day then you have to be ready to let her go. This is really hard on me and her mother.  
  
Brady: Take Deric I want to talk to Mimi to find out what happened before I go and see Chloe.  
  
Craig: Remember Brady only a day there is no use prolonged the inevitable.  
  
Belle's Room  
  
The doctors were concerned with the fact that she hadn't woke up yet. She had a lot of injuries but they couldn't figure out what was keeping her from waking up. Shawn left Faith with his mom and decided to go and see Belle.  
  
Shawn tried for 20 minutes to get Belle to wake up when an idea came to his head.  
  
Shawn: Belle I know you will wake up for your children.  
  
Shawn headed to Shawn and Caroline's to get the twins and he prayed that would be what she needed to wake up.  
  
Mimi's Room  
  
Jason: Honey I really want to see our daughter can you go get her and bring her here. I have to stay here over night so they can watch me and make sure that nothing else is wrong.  
  
Mimi: Okay honey I will head home right now. can I get you anything else.  
  
Brady: Mimi wait I need to talk to before you go.  
  
Mimi: Brady, how are you feeling?  
  
Brady: I am fine. But I need to talk to you about Chloe. Craig said she squeezed your hand.  
  
Mimi: I must have just thought she did. I wished it had been true though.  
  
Brady: She has to wake up Mimi. She has to know that I still love her and our son needs her. Well Deric isn't really my son but I want him to be and I've taken care of him like my own for the past nine months. She just has to wake up.  
  
Mimi: Maybe you should go see her. Take Deric in there with you. That might be the medicine that she needs.  
  
Brady: You are right. She needs to hear my voice and to know that Deric and I are going to be fine. She needs us right now so I have to go see her.  
  
Pub  
  
Shawn: Grandma! Grandpa! Are you here?  
  
Caroline: Hi, Shawn. It's good to see you. Are you here to pick up the twins?  
  
Shawn: We found Belle. And she had another baby while she was kidnapped.  
  
Caroline: Oh my heavens. Are they ok?  
  
Shawn: Belle is in the hospital and she's not doing so well. Faith Hope Brady is our newest little bundle and she is going to be fine. I just came to get the twins and take them to the hospital.  
  
Shawn Sr. walks in holding two little babies, a boy and girl, by the hand. Both were walking. Shawn ran over and scooped them up into his arms.  
  
Shawn: Hey babies! Daddy has missed you both so much!  
  
The twins pulled away and started crying. They did not remember their own father. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Shawn stared at his children. They poor little ones did not even remember him. He knew he had spent a lot of time away from them but he did have them most nights. Granted, most of those nights were spent with his seventeen year old cousin Abby staying the night taking care of them.  
  
Shawn: Patrick, Alexis, its me, daddy. Don't you remember me?  
  
Alexis: Nana.  
  
Shawn: I'm taking them to see Belle. They need their mother.  
  
Caroline: Shawn, maybe that isn't such a good idea. They barely know you.  
  
Shawn Sr.: Yeah maybe you should let them stay here for awhile longer.  
  
Shawn: Why? So they can forget me more? I don't think so. Where is their stuff? I'm taking them back with me where they should have been this whole time.  
  
Mimi walked into her mom's house to pick up Mackenzie. Her mom was playing with the one-year-old in the livingroom.  
  
Mimi: Mom, the best thing has happened. Jason has been found and he's going to be ok. He's at the hospital. After nine months of searching, we finally found him and Brady and Belle and Deric. And Belle had another baby.  
  
Jane: Whoa that is great. I'm so glad that Jason is ok and they finally found him. I thought the cops gave up on that search a long time ago.  
  
Mimi: Well actually, Shawn and Eric Brady found them. They were trapped in that old warehouse downtown. You know, the one they were about to destroy.  
  
Jane: Well I guess you want to take Mackenzie to see her daddy.  
  
Mimi smiled and picked up her daughter. Mackenzie laughed.  
  
Mackenzie: Momma!  
  
Mimi: We are going to see daddy, princess. Your daddy is finally home and he is going to be surprised to see how big  
  
you have gotten. You were only three months old when he was taken away. He has missed you so much and he loves you.  
  
Brady held Deric tightly in his arms as he walked into Chloe's room. He noticed all kinds of machines beeping that were hooked to her body. He sat down and held her hand. Deric looked scared.  
  
Brady: Chloe, its me Brady and I have Deric with me. We are back. We have been rescued now its your turn. You have to wake up. You have to come back to me and your son. Deric needs you, Chloe. He needs a mother and you are his mother. You have to wake up. Deric, say hi to your mommy.  
  
Deric: Momma. (looks confused cuz he knows Belle as momma)  
  
Brady: That is your momma, Deric and she loves you. She has to get better. I can't stand going through life without her by my side and you do not deserve to grow up without her. Chloe, I'm begging you to wake up. Please wake up.  
  
Brady had been hoping for any kind of change in Chloe anything that he could use to convince Craig to give him more time to get through to Chloe to save her. He sat there telling Chloe stories about the misery they were in while stuck in the factory. He was getting angry he wanted any sign to show him that she was still alive in there that she wasn't just a body.  
  
Deric was getting cranky so Brady took him out to sit with Craig so he could spend some time alone with Chloe.  
  
Brady: Hey Craig can you keep this little guy out here with you while I talk to Chloe.  
  
Craig: Sure Brady, but Brady I think that there is something that you need to know.  
  
Brady: Can it wait I only have a day with Chloe remember I need to make the most of it  
  
to get her to fight. She was such a survivor she should be able to pull through this. She made it through all of the other nightmares with Chris and his brothers. I have to help her get her will to fight back.  
  
Craig: Brady she lost strength and hope. You don't understand how she got in here. Hasn't anyone told you yet.  
  
Brady: What are you talking about what happened?  
  
Craig: Brady there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to come right out with it. She tried to kill herself. She was majorly depressed and I found her she overdosed on sleeping pills.  
  
Brady: No you are lying she wouldn't do that to herself.  
  
Craig: I am sorry Brady but she lost the will to live when you and Deric were gone.  
  
Brady: I need to think take him I have to go.  
  
Craig: What about your time with Chloe?  
  
Brady: She gave up on me why should I fight for her.  
  
And with that Brady stormed out of the hospital. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Mimi walked into Jason's room with Mackenzie in her arms. The small child buried her head into Mimi to hide her face. She walked over to the bed and handed the baby to Jason.  
  
Mimi: This is Mackenzie. She's just over a year old.  
  
Jason: (with tears in his eyes) Oh my gosh how beautiful is she! She has gotten so big. Hi there Mackenzie. I'm your daddy. I love you so much.  
  
Mackenzie reached her arms back for Mimi to take her. She was scared of Jason and Jason looked hurt.  
  
Mimi: I'm sorry. She just doesn't like strangers and you are kind of a stranger to her.  
  
Jason: It is ok. I can understand why she is scared of me. She hasn't been around me for the past nine months. But I promise you that I am never going to leave you or her again. In time, she will get to know me again and love me like the daughter she is.  
  
Mimi: Is Craig still going to let you out of here tomorrow?  
  
Jason: I hope so. I have so much to do and see. I haven't seen the sun in so long.  
  
Mimi: Jason, how did this happen? I mean how did you get trapped there?  
  
Jason: Meems, it is such a long story. I don't even really know how we all ended up there. We just did. Somehow Chris and his dad set this all up. We each had a very uncomfortable cot to sleep on and a little bit of food. We actually went a few days without any food or water before they would send us more. And the clothes we had to were were so awful. They never got washed and poor Deric didn't have many diapers. It was horrible and Belle was pregnant. I'm so surprised that she didn't have a miscarriage. She didn't eat much at all and she didn't gain much weight and had no doctors care and gave birth without any pain stuff.  
  
Mimi: I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I wished I had known where you were sooner.  
  
Jason: It is ok. I'm safe now.  
  
Mimi: Shawn and Eric saved you guys just in time too. They were about to tear the warehouse down. John wanted it gone.  
  
Jason: Why?  
  
Mimi: It reminded him of Belle. I'm just glad Shawn got there in time.  
  
Jason: So am I. You don't know how grateful I am right now to be alive. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Shawn: Grandma I know that you don't think this is a good idea but I am their father and their mother needs them. You can come with me if it makes you feel better.  
  
Caroline: Shawn, I know that you love them but they are terrified of you right now. So yes I would like to be there with you. In case they get upset.  
  
Shawn: Well come on I am ready for their beautiful mother to see them again. I just don't understand while they are so upset mom said she showed them pictures of Belle and me.  
  
Caroline: Sweetie maybe they are just scared you will leave again. Kids aren't as dumb as we think that they are.  
  
Shawn: Let's just go I want to find out about Belle.  
  
Shawn was on his way to the hospital when his cell phone rang it was Craig.  
  
Shawn: What's up Craig nothing is wrong with Belle or Faith right.  
  
Craig: No Shawn they are fine. I need you to help me find someone to find Brady. He is very upset.  
  
Shawn: Why what happened with Chloe. You didn't turn off the machines yet did you.  
  
Craig: No me and Nancy gave him a day to try to make progress with Chloe. He got upset when I told him about the attempted suicide.  
  
Shawn: I am on my way to the hospital now. I will be there shortly but before I can see about Brady or Chloe I'm going to check on my wife and baby. Belle needs me. Has she woke up yet?  
  
Craig: I don't think so.  
  
They talked for a few minutes and Shawn finally arrived at the hospital. He ran into Belle's room with Caroline following behind with the twins.  
  
Shawn: Belle, sweetie, two little people are here to see you. You need to wake up baby.  
  
He was about to bring the twins closer when he heard a moan. He looked as Belle's eyes began to flutter open.  
  
Belle: (weakly) Shawn? Where am I?  
  
Alexis: Mommy! The little girl jumped out of Caroline's arms and ran to the bedside.  
  
She tried to jump up and get on her mommy's bed. She kept falling on her butt.  
  
Alexis: Bubby help!!!  
  
Patrick ran over and he to tried to jump on the bed but he too couldn't get up there. Shawn and Belle were giggling at their little angels. Shawn walked over and lifted Alexis on one side and Patrick on the other. While they were bonding with their mommy Shawn snuck out to go get Faith.  
  
Alexis saw Shawn leave and started to cry.  
  
Caroline: Alexis angel what's the matter.  
  
Alexis: Daddy left.  
  
Caroline: Sweet daddy will come back I promise. He will be right back.  
  
Patrick: No mean daddy.  
  
Shawn had come back to the doorway and his heart broke in two as he listened to his children. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Shawn walked in the door trying to hold back his tears. His own children thought that he didn't love them anymore. Shawn laid Faith down in Belle's arms and stood next to his grandmother.  
  
Caroline whispered to Shawn: You heard them didn't you. They didn't mean it they are just confused.  
  
Shawn: Grandma I have really let them down.  
  
Caroline: Shawn now is you and Belle's chance to make it up to them. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be with your family.  
  
Shawn: I will try grandma I promise.  
  
Belle: Shawn where is Brady I need to talk to him.  
  
Shawn: Oh shit. He freaked when he found out what happened with Chloe I need to find him before they let Chloe die.  
  
Belle: What do you mean? Never mind go find him. I am okay. Caroline can help me with the kids and tell me what happened with Chloe.  
  
Caroline: She is right Shawn go find Brady before it is to late.  
  
Later that night  
  
Brady was sitting at the Cheated Heart drinking his pain away. He couldn't figure out how Chloe could try to take her own life. He couldn't beleive that she didn't have faith in him. He was angry. He refused to think of what was going to happen tomorrow he let his anger get the best of him.  
  
Shawn had been driving all over town looking for Brady when he saw his Jeep parked at the Cheating Heart. He parked and ran in hoping to knock some sense into Brady.  
  
Shawn: Brady what are you doing here man?  
  
Brady: Don't start with me man. I am not in the mood.  
  
Shawn: I understand that you are angry and damn it I would be too. But are you going to let your stubbornness ruin Deric's life. That little boy has a maniac for a father and his mother is dying. If you are to damn stubborn to listen to your heart think of him. I know you had to get close to him down there.  
  
Brady: She gave up on me Shawn. How could she do that.  
  
Shawn: Man I know it hurts but you got to help her. Let her explain herself. If you don't do anything now you will never forgive yourself.  
  
Brady: Shawn I don't know man I am just so angry.  
  
Shawn: Fine come see Belle and talk to her. You know she woke up finally. Don't you give a damn about her.  
  
Brady: You are about to cross the line Shawn.  
  
Shawn: I am sorry but you have to listen to me.  
  
Brady: Fine I will talk to Belle.  
  
Brady and Shawn headed to see Belle 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Car ride  
  
Brady: Shawn you are in an awful bad mood. You should be overjoyed you're a father again.  
  
Shawn: Yeah poor Faith.  
  
Brady: Shawn what are you talking about?  
  
Shawn: The twins hate me.  
  
Brady: Shawn where did you get a crazy idea like that?  
  
Shawn: I overheard them calling me a mean daddy when I went to leave the room. They thought I was leaving them again. And they were afraid of me when I went to the Pub to pick them up.  
  
Brady: They should be close to you since Belle wasn't there. You were all they had.  
  
Shawn: I wish that was true. I was so determined to find you guys that I neglected them. They spent most of the time with my parents or your parents. I just wanted to find you so bad and it was hard to look at them and see Belle.  
  
Brady: Man they will forget it. I promise you they are young they will get over it.  
  
Shawn: I know you don't want to talk about this with me. But I want you to listen to what I have to say. You don't have to agree and you don't have to say anything just listen okay.  
  
Brady: Okay you have 5 minutes left get it out of your system.  
  
Shawn: When you guys dissepeared we all handled it differently. I refused to believe that you guys were gone forever. Mimi didn't want to believe it but she almost gave up hope. Well Chloe's life started to crumble around her and I think that was Philip's plan. She was very traumatized just by what had happened to her. One time she told me that every night when she went to sleep she feared that they would come back. I tried to reassure her that she would be okay. She told Mimi she couldn't stand the memories in the house that they haunted her so she moved back home. Only her parents prying wasn't helping so she came back and secluded herself from the outside world. She was in a bad depression she wouldn't eat or talk to anyone. I talked to Craig about my concerns and the next day Victor and Craig found her.  
  
Brady: Did you see her when she tried to kill herself?  
  
Shawn: Do you really want the details about that?  
  
Brady: Shawn just tell me.  
  
Shawn: She was lying lifeless on the ground with a pill bottle in her hand with pills spilt out on the floor. Craig said she had a weak pulse and she was raced to the hospital. And she has been in the coma ever since.  
  
Brady: Tell Belle I will visit her soon. I have to stop Craig from ending her life.  
  
Brady rushed to Chloe's room. Chloe's family was saying their final goodbyes. They were all there to let her be at peace. Brady had enough.  
  
Brady: You can't turn off the life support. I love her.  
  
Nancy: You're too late Brady we already turned it off. We were saying our goodbyes.  
  
Brady: No this can't be happening. How could you do that to her. How??? Don't you love her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Craig: We all love her but she needed to be free Brady.  
  
Nancy: Brady we will leave you alone for a minute so you can say your goodbyes.  
  
Brady just nodded his head trying to stop the tears that were pouring down his face. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. He started to say something but he couldn't get his voice to come out through his sobs. His heart was breaking. Brady crawled into the bed with her and just held her trying to calm his emotions so he could give her a proper goodbye. But his heart ached to much to speak. Brady was lost in a world of tears and he didn't see Chloe weakly open her eyes.  
  
Nancy on the other hand did she say Chloe's eyes flutter open and she rushed into the room. Brady look she is awake. She is alive my baby girl is alive.  
  
Brady sat up and thanked God for granting him this miracle. Chloe tried to speak but no words would come out of her mouth. Her family just gathered around her and thanked God for this miracle.  
  
Craig: We almost lost you sweetheart.  
  
Nancy: My sweet girl I love you so much.  
  
Craig and Nancy left the room so Brady could have a moment with Chloe. They headed to tell their other children that their sister was alive.  
  
Brady kissed her softly and finally spoke to her.  
  
Brady: I thought I lost you. I felt like I just had my heart broken into a million pieces. I love you so much. I can't believe you came back to me. I love you so much.  
  
Chloe: I love you.  
  
Brady: I love you so much. Thank God you woke up.  
  
Chloe: Deric?  
  
Brady: He is fine. He is with Craig right now. I've taken very good care of him. I need to go have a doctor check you out since you woke up.  
  
Chloe: No, Brady please don't leave me.  
  
Brady: I will only be gone for a minute. I need to get Craig in here.  
  
Chloe: Please don't leave me.  
  
Brady: Okay sweetie I will never leave you again. Let me just hit the nurses button and have her get a doctor.  
  
Chloe: You promise you will never leave me again.  
  
Brady: I would never leave you for anything in the world. I love you. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Jason's Room  
  
Jason: Meems why won't the doctor let me leave I feel fine. They let Brady leave.  
  
Meems: Apparently they want to run some more tests on you. They are concerned with the amount of weight that you lost.  
  
Jason: Fine did you check on Belle?  
  
Meems: Not yet. Want me to go do that now?  
  
Jason: Yeah go ahead I want a moment alone with my daughter.  
  
Chloe's Room  
  
After the doctor had examined Chloe he decided to run some tests and make sure that everything was okay.  
  
Chloe: I am not going without Brady.  
  
Brady: Sweetheart I can't go. But Craig is doing all the tests you will be fine.  
  
Chloe: Promise you won't leave me.  
  
Brady: I promise I will be right here when you get back.  
  
Belle's Room  
  
Belle: Shawn, I need you to do me a favor.  
  
Shawn: What is it sweetheart?  
  
Belle: Shawn, you have to promise me that you will put our children first. You left them alone while you looked for me and I'm glad you found me and our new little girl but Shawn, you forgot about our twins. They needed you more than I did.  
  
Shawn: I can't promise you that, Belle. I love you more than life itself. You will always be first in my life.  
  
Belle: We have three children Shawn. They should come before anything, including me.  
  
Shawn: I love our kids, Belle, but I can't make that promise.  
  
Belle: Why not? I can take care of myself but our children can't and they need their father.  
  
Shawn: I know you can take care of yourself but I love you. There will never be anything more important in my life than you. You are my life and the mother of my children.  
  
Belle: Shawn, you have to promise me. This is very important. I love you but our kids are more important.  
  
Shawn: I can't make that promise, Belle. I am very sorry.  
  
Belle: I can't believe you Shawn. Just get out of here until you agree that I am right.  
  
Shawn: Well then I guess I won't come back because I can't make that promise.  
  
Belle: Fine, leave.  
  
Shawn gets angry and storms out of the room. Belle begins to cry.  
  
Alexis: Don't cry mommy. It will be okay.  
  
Patrick: I hate you mommy you made daddy leave. I hate you!  
  
Patrick ran out of the room trying to catch his daddy. But before he could run out of the door Bo grabbed him.  
  
Bo: Hey little man where you going?  
  
Patrick: I want my daddy. Let me go. Don't let him leave.  
  
Bo: Well where did your daddy go?  
  
Patrick: He went out.  
  
Bo: Let's go look for him.  
  
Bo spotted Shawn speeding out of the parking lot. And decided that he better follow him and see what was going on. Bo jumped into the car to try and calm his grandson and his son down. Shawn continued to speed home. He was furious that she told him to leave. He pulled into the driveway and ran up to his room to think, but everything in the room reminded him of Belle. He went downstairs and laid on the couch thinking.  
  
Belle's Hospital Room  
  
Belle was crying and paging the nurse over and over again. She needed someone to find her son. But the nurse wasn't coming. Hope ran in the room to see what was wrong.  
  
Hope: Belle what's wrong?  
  
Belle: Patrick just took off after Shawn. Please find him.  
  
Hope raced out of the room to look for Patrick but he was gone. The nurse made an announcement over the intercom but no one had seen him anywhere. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Chloe's room  
  
Brady stayed in Chloe's room waiting for her to return. Finally, after awhile, the nurse rolled her back in. She smiled when she saw Brady sitting in the hard chair. After the nurse got her moved back into the bed and everything hooked back up to her, she left leaving Brady alone with Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Thank you for staying here.  
  
Brady: I love you, Chloe. I'm still in shock over everything that has happened though.  
  
Chloe: I'm sorry that I tried to kill myself. I thought that I would never see my son or you again. I just knew you both were dead. I couldn't go on living without you both.  
  
Brady: I'm here now baby and we will never be apart again.  
  
Chloe: When can I go home?  
  
Brady: I have no idea but it probably won't be anytime soon. I mean you were in a coma for nine months.  
  
Chloe: I know. I don't have any strength anyways.  
  
Brady: You will eventually feel like yourself again.  
  
Chloe: I just keep telling myself that I have to get my energy back so I can keep up with Deric. Where is he anyways?  
  
Brady: Your mom has him. I think she was taking him shopping.  
  
Chloe: I'm sure he could use some new clothes.  
  
Brady: Yeah I think we all can.  
  
Jason's room  
  
Jason was falling asleep when Mimi came back. She noticed her daughter curled up in the bed beside Jason and both were sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to disturb them so she just sat down in the chair and watched them. After a few minutes of watching them sleep, there was a knock on the door and Philip stuck his head in the door.  
  
Mimi: Philip, what are you doing here? I thought you were in jail  
  
Philip: There is something I need to say to you.  
  
Mimi: What?  
  
Philip: I know you think I had something to do with the kidnapping. I just want you to know the truth.  
  
Mimi: Philip, you don't know what the truth is if it ran up and bit you.  
  
Philip: Look, you need to listen to me.  
  
Mimi: What are you doing here anyways? You are supposed to be in jail.  
  
Philip: There is proof that I had nothing to do with this. I was released from jail.  
  
Mimi: I don't understand.  
  
Philip: They caught Mark and his dad. They confessed to the whole thing. I had nothing to do with it although they tried to blackmail me into helping them. I refused.  
  
Mimi: Why should I believe you?  
  
Philip: I was released from jail. I know you all hate me. I just wanted you to know the truth. I'm going to leave now. Tell Jason I hope he gets better soon.  
  
Mimi just stares as Philip leaves. She couldn't believe it. Had Philip really been innocent? 


	15. Chapter 15

A furious Mimi ran out in the hallway looking for Hope. They had realesed Philip. He said they decided he was innocent. He tried to rape Belle and he tortured them all. Not to mention the fact that he shot at Bo.  
  
Hope; Okay Mimi calm down and tell me what is wrong?  
  
Mimi: They released Philip. He is free. How could they do that after everything he put us through.  
  
Hope: Oh no could this day get any worse.  
  
Mimi: Why what else is wrong?  
  
Hope: Patrick is missing.  
  
Mimi: What do you mean, Patrick is missing? Where is he?  
  
Hope: I don't know. Belle said he took off after Shawn. I don't know where Shawn is.  
  
Hope's phone starting ringing and she answered it.  
  
Hope: Hello?  
  
Shawn: Mom, it's me. I'm at home.  
  
Hope: Where is your son? He is missing and Belle said he took off after you.  
  
Shawn: Where is Alexis? Is she still with Belle?  
  
Hope: She is fine but where is Patrick?  
  
Shawn: Tell Belle not to worry about him. He is with me. Dad found him crying and brought him to me at the house.  
  
Hope: I will go tell her. Are you coming back to the hospital?  
  
Shawn: I'll be back later. Bye mom.  
  
Hope: Bye Shawn. (turns to Mimi) Patrick is with Shawn.  
  
Mimi: I'm glad he is safe but what are we going to do about Philip? We can't let him go free.  
  
Hope: I'll go talk to Bo. He is on the police force. Maybe he will know something.  
  
Mimi: I need to go see Jason and tell him.  
  
Belle's room  
  
Alexis was sleeping in the hospital bed beside her mother. Belle was thinking about Shawn and how he just walked out. The door opened and Brady walked in.  
  
Belle: Brady, what are you doing here?  
  
Brady: I came to see how my little sister was doing. I haven't seen you since we got rescued.  
  
Belle: Shawn and I had a fight. He left.  
  
Brady: You guys haven't even been back together for a day and you already had a fight? What happened?  
  
Belle: He abandoned our kids when I was missing. I wanted him to promise me that he would put the kids first in his life. He wouldn't promise because he kept saying that I came first.  
  
Brady: Well at least you know that he loves you.  
  
Belle: That is not the point, Brady. When our children were born, they became our first responsibility. Shawn needs to learn that.  
  
Brady: Did you tell him that?  
  
Belle: I tried but he wouldn't hear of it so I kinda kicked him out of here. Patrick went after him.  
  
Brady: Just give him some time and he will come around.  
  
Belle: How is Chloe doing? I heard she came out of her coma.  
  
Brady: She is still really weak but that is understandable. She's extremely happy that we were found and are alive. She can't get enough of seeing Deric.  
  
Belle: He is a great baby.  
  
Brady: So are your babies.  
  
Belle: I know. You're not telling me something. What's wrong?  
  
Brady: You know that Chloe tried to kill herself right/  
  
Belle: Yeah Shawn told me about it.  
  
Brady: Well she is terrified that I will leave. And I understand completely. But I need some time to adjust to the fact that she almost killed herself.  
  
Belle: Have you talked to her about it?  
  
Brady: I want to but how do I bring it up.  
  
Belle: Well how do you feel?  
  
Brady: Belle I need some space. I need some time without her to think about this. She needs to realize she can live without me.  
  
Belle: You're not thinking of ending it are you?  
  
Brady: After talking to you I realize that I just don't have any other choice.  
  
Brady hugged his sister and kissed his niece on the forehead and headed to talk to Craig.  
  
Belle: Brady wait!  
  
But it was too late. Belle had unknowingly convinced Brady to break Chloe's heart. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Jason's Room  
  
Mimi: Jason what are we going to do now that Philip is free. How could they let him out of jail.  
  
Jason: Mimi he can't hurt us anymore. We aren't wearing blinders. We know what he is capable of.  
  
Bo: Hey Mimi can I talk to you out here for a minute.  
  
Mimi: Sure be right back Jason.  
  
Hope ran in the room when Mimi wasn't looking. She handed Jason a small velvet box. She hugged him and without any words smiled and hurried out before Mimi could see here.  
  
Mimi: Miss me.  
  
Jason: Always. Come sit on the bed with me.  
  
Mimi: Okay.  
  
Jason: I want you to know that you never have to worry about Philip hurting us ever again. I love you and I will protect you until the day we die.  
  
Mimi: I know you will but it just scares me I almost lost you once.  
  
Jason: Baby, I will never let anyone rip us apart again. I love you to much to let anything hurt you again. If you give me a chance I will spend my life loving and protecting you. Will you marry me?  
  
Mimi was stunned. She stared at the ring and looked up at Jason with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jason: I want you to know that I have had that ring for the past nine months. I was planning on proposing to you that night I got kidnapped.  
  
Mimi: Jason, this ring is beautiful. I don't know what to say.  
  
Jason: Say you'll be my wife. I love you, Mimi, and I promise to always protect you and our daughter.  
  
Mimi: Yes. Yes, Jason, I will marry you.  
  
Mimi jumps into Jason's arms and the two hug and kiss.  
  
Chloe's Room  
  
Chloe watched as her boyfriend walked back into the room. He had a serious look on his face. Chloe knew something was up.  
  
Chloe: Brady, what is wrong?  
  
Brady: Chloe, there is something I really need to talk to you about.  
  
Chloe: I can tell something is wrong. Tell me.  
  
Brady: I don't really know how to say this.  
  
Chloe: Just say it.  
  
Brady: I'm having trouble with you trying to kill yourself. I don't know if I can trust you.  
  
Chloe: Brady, I have explained it to you and I'm terribly sorry about it.  
  
Brady: It just isn't about you being sorry. I don't know if I can be with you or not.  
  
Chloe: What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?  
  
Brady: I just need some time and space.  
  
Chloe: What about me? What about Deric? He loves you like a father. You can't leave him.  
  
Brady: I'm not his father, Chloe. And I love Deric and I don't want to be away from him but I am not his father. I just need some space.  
  
Chloe: You have had space from me for the last nine months. Doesn't being apart from me mean anything to you?  
  
Brady: Of course it means something to me. Do you know I thought about you everyday? Everytime I would look into your son's eyes, all I could see was you. Everytime I would think about giving up, I would just think of you and that would give me stregth to keep fighting. I love you but I can't get over the fact that you tried to kill yourself.  
  
Chloe: I don't know what to say.  
  
Brady: I gotta get out of here. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Chloe: But Brady...  
  
Brady: Chloe, I can't talk about this anymore. I know that I've hurt you and I'm sorry. Just give me some time.  
  
Without another word, Brady turned and walked out of the door he just came in. Chloe closed her eyes to keep the tears inside her eyelids. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Belle's Room  
  
Hope: Sweetie it is getting late. It is 11:00 don't you think I should take Alexis and Faith home.  
  
Belle: He isn't coming back.  
  
Hope: Sweetie I will go find out where he is.  
  
Belle: He doesn't love me. He promised to stay with me through the night.  
  
Hope: Sweetie, he does love you. I don't know what is going on in that head of his.  
  
Belle: Go ahead and take them home. I need some time alone.  
  
Hope: Okay sweetie get some rest. I will be back first thing tomorrow.  
  
Hope took the girls home and walked straight into the house in search of her son who she was furious with.  
  
Bo: Hey Fancy Face why do you have the girls?  
  
Hope: Cause our son never came and got them. Damn it Bo he is screwing up his life. And I will be damned if I will let him break Belle's heart.  
  
Bo: He told me over an hour ago that he was going to go see Belle and get the girls. That is why I have Patrick.  
  
Hope: Well he never showed up.  
  
Hospital  
  
Shawn walked into the hospital and went straight to Belle's room. He was relieved to see that she was asleep. He laid his vase of flowers on the windowsill and sat down quietly next to Belle. He took her hand and softly placed it in his hands.  
  
Shawn(softly): I need to go away. I need to take time to try to be the man that you want me to do be. I know you will be angry but it is something I need to do for our family. Just now I will always love you.  
  
Shawn bent over and kissed Belle's cheek and walked out the door and didn't look back. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Mimi and Jason were woke up by the doctor coming into the room. Mackenzie had spent the night with Mimi's parents.  
  
Doctor: Good morning, I have some great news.  
  
Jason: Can I go home today?  
  
Doctor: That is what I wanted to come and talk to you about. I think you can be released. You are healthy again.  
  
Mimi: I'm so glad you get to come home!  
  
Jason: So am I. This is great news.  
  
Doctor: Now I want you to take it easy over the next few days.  
  
Jason: I will take it easy I promise.  
  
Doctor: I'm going to start the release papers. I'll be back as soon as they are finished. (he leaves)  
  
Jason: This is great. I can't wait to go home. I've been away for too long.  
  
Mimi: And I can't wait to show off my fancy ring to everyone. I'm so happy Jason. I've never been so happy.  
  
Jason: I feel as if we might get another chance. I was found, our daughter loves me, and we are getting married.  
  
Mimi: When do you want to get married?  
  
Jason: I don't care. It is up to you.  
  
Mimi: Well I will have to get a calendar and we will pick a date.  
  
Jason: Sounds good to me. On the way home, we can stop and pick up our daughter. I miss her already.  
  
Mimi: I know you do. I love you Jason.  
  
Jason: I love you too.  
  
Brady Home  
  
Hope was upstairs waking the twins up in Shawn's room. She was picking them up when she saw a note on the desk. She raced over to read the note as fear ran through her. She picked up the note and started to scream for Bo. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Hope: Bo, Bo get in here now!  
  
Bo came running into the room after hearing his wife's shouts.  
  
Bo: What is wrong?  
  
Hope: I just found this letter from Shawn.  
  
Bo: What does it say?  
  
Hope: He's gone Bo. Shawn has left.  
  
Belle's room  
  
Belle was lying in bed staring blankly at the tv in front of her. Her mind was on Shawn and their children. She needed him more than anything right now but he wasn't with her. He was at home with their children. She closed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep. The door quietly opened and a small figure of a woman appeared.  
  
Hope: Belle, are you awake?  
  
Belle: Hi Hope. Come on in.  
  
Hope: How are you feeling?  
  
Belle: I wish I could go home. I just want to sleep in my own bed.  
  
Hope: I know honey. You will be able to go home before long.  
  
Belle notices Hope holding something behind her back.  
  
Belle: What is that?  
  
Hope: Belle, I don't know how to tell you this. I found this letter when I went in to check on the kids this morning. Shawn left it. I'll leave you alone to read it. (she leaves)  
  
Belle unfolds the piece of paper and begins to softly read outloud.  
  
Belle: Dear Belle, this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. You said you wanted and needed me to put our kids first. I said I couldn't put them before you because I love you so much. We had a fight and I'm sure we both said some things we regret. I know I do. But I will not change what I said about you. You are always first in my life no matter what. I know that statement will make you mad. And as much as it pains me to do this, I must go away for awhile. I need some time to think about everything. I know that I am probably making the biggest mistake of my life but right now it is the best choice for me. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back but I don't expect you to wait for me. After our fight last night, I feel that I need some time and space to think about things with a clear head. I love you Belle and please don't let my three beautiful children forget me. Tell them that I love them. Love Always, Shawn  
  
Belle crumbled the paper up into a ball and threw it across the room in a rage of anger. She ignored the tears that were falling down her face. How could Shawn do this to her, to their kids? How could he say that he loved her but yet he was running away?  
  
Belle: Nooooo! Shawn how could you!!!! I hate you Shawn Brady! I hate you! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Mimi was in the hallway wheeling Jason's wheelchair. They were finally leaving the hospital when they heard Belle's screams. Mimi wheeled Jason over to Hope and walked into the room to see what was wrong.  
  
Mimi: Belle sweetie calm down and tell me what is going on.  
  
But Belle wouldn't speak she just continued to cry. She finally pointed to the crumpled up letter in the corner and slowly Mimi read it and she stared at the letter in shock. How could Shawn just leave after all the work they put into finding Belle. Mimi walked over to the bed and rocked Belle softly not knowing what to say to ease her pain.  
  
Chloe's Room  
  
Nancy: Sweetheart they are releasing you and Belle today. Now you have to stay with us until you recovered. Since your father is a doctor you get to spend your recovery at our home with your son.  
  
Chloe: Okay mom.  
  
Nancy: Sweetie I know what happened between you and Brady and honey he just needs some time to cope with everything that has happened. He loves you.  
  
Chloe: I know mom it's just hard. Deric asked for him a million times yesterday. He thinks of him as his daddy.  
  
Nancy: Well Brady stopped by and saw Deric last night he asked me not to tell you. He will still visit Deric. Like I said sweetheart he just needs time.  
  
Chloe: Mom, what am I going to do? I love Brady.  
  
Nancy: I know that you love him but you just gotta give him time. It will get better.  
  
Chloe: But what if Brady decides that he doesn't want me back?  
  
Nancy: You know that Brady will come back to you. He just needs some time to adjust to everything.  
  
Chloe: I just can't believe this. I mean I don't even know why I tried to kill myself. Mom, I just want him back.  
  
Nancy: I know that you want him back but you can't force him to be with you.  
  
Chloe: I know that but I love him.  
  
Nancy: I know deep in his heart that he loves you too.  
  
Chloe: I know that somewhere deep in there he loves me too. I just don't want to wait for him. I want him with me right now.  
  
Nancy: I know. But I'm sure that he will come over to visit Deric and you will get a chance to see and talk to him.  
  
Chloe: Yeah but it won't be the same.  
  
Nancy: No, it won't be the same. But it will get easier with time. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Belle was chasing the twins around the house they had her keys and they were running late. Belle had a doctor's appointment and she was dropping the kids off at her mom's. Belle was exhausted everyday was the same. Wake up, miss Shawn horribly, feed the kids, clean the house, and try to find a job.. She was about to snap and the twins were really testing her patience.  
  
Belle finally rounded by the kids and headed to the car. She dropped them off at her mom's and headed in the doctor's office. After her appointment she meet Chloe at Salem Inn Party Room to finish up the decorating for Mimi's bridal shower.  
  
Belle and Chloe were standing by the table blowing up a bunch of balloons. Chloe noticed that Belle didn't have her ring on.  
  
Chloe: Hey Belle, where is your ring that Shawn gave you?  
  
Belle: My engagment ring? It's at home in a box. I took it off. There is no sense in me wearing it when we aren't getting married.  
  
Chloe: I know how you feel. I haven't talked to Brady in awhile either.  
  
Belle: I'm trying to forget about Shawn. But it is so hard with the kids. Alexis and Patrick are always asking where their daddy is and Faith isn't even a month old yet. She keeps me up half the night and I'm so tired during the day.  
  
Chloe: Shawn will regret walking out on you. At least Brady comes over to see Deric and Deric isn't even his son.  
  
Belle: I wish Shawn was more like Brady.  
  
Chloe: He will regret walking out on you and his children one day. He will see how stupid he was.  
  
Belle: I am tired of missing him, why won't it go away.  
  
Chloe: Question is will he really show up for Mimi and Jason's wedding.  
  
Belle: What are you talking about?  
  
Chloe: Didn't Mimi tell you?  
  
Belle: No. You mean to tell me that Jason has talked to Shawn and no one told me.  
  
Chloe: Shawn is supposed to be the best man and you are the maid of honor. I thought you knew this.  
  
Belle: Yeah I knew this but I thought you mean Jason has talked to Shawn.  
  
Chloe: You gotta stop doing this to yourself Belle. You got to forget about Shawn.  
  
Belle: I will forget about Shawn when you forget about Brady.  
  
Chloe: That will never happen.  
  
Belle: Tell me about it. I just hope Shawn comes home soon. His children need him more than I do.  
  
Chloe(to herself): Shit if Mimi knew I let that slip she would have my head. But oh well she bought my excuse.  
  
Belle: Earth to Chloe are you going to help me finish this or what. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
One week until the wedding and Mimi was about to go insane. They had everything ordered and taken care of but she feared that one of her best friend's wouldn't show up.  
  
Jason: Shawn man you have to promise me that you will be here.  
  
Shawn: I will Jason I promise. How is Belle?  
  
Jason: Shawn if you want to know how Belle is you call her and ask her. I can't believe that you left them and for what cause you are scared. Shawn be a man call her.  
  
Shawn: I will be back in town in 3 days. I will go see her then. I just hope it isn't to late.  
  
Bridal Shop  
  
Mimi: Belle does it look okay everywhere this is my final fitting and I want to make sure it is perfect.  
  
Belle: Yes Mimi, you look gorgeous. I have never seen a more beautiful wedding dress.  
  
Belle felt tears stinging her eyes and she turned and ran out of the bridal shop and sat down on a bench in Salem Place. When was the pain going to go away how long was she going to hurt because Shawn abandoned her and left her with 3 young children. Hope came running out of the bridal shop to comfort Belle. Marlena and Hope were coordinating the wedding and they were helping Mimi with the final touches.  
  
Hope: Belle sweetie talk to me.  
  
Belle: Hope, why is it so hard? Why can't I just get over Shawn?  
  
Hope: I'm going to hurt him when I see him for doing this to you.  
  
Marlena: Belle, this isn't healthy for you. You are barely eating, you don't get enough sleep.  
  
Belle: It is so hard taking care of the kids without him to help me. I barely have any time for anything. I can't do it anymore.  
  
Hope: You need a night out to yourself.  
  
Marlena: I'm going to take the kids tonight and you are going to rest.  
  
Belle: Thanks mom but the kids need me. They already don't have their father.  
  
Marlena: They need you to be healthy. I'm keeping them tonight.  
  
Belle: Ok I guess you win. I'll go out and try to take my mind off of Shawn and all my problems. Wait you can take them in 2 days when I have to go to the bachelorette party cause I don't want to leave them for 2 nights.  
  
Hope: Okay sweetie just as long as you take a break.  
  
Belle: At least the Daycare is making enough money that I don't have to worry about providing for my children.  
  
Marlena: Sweetie me and your father would give you money if you need it so dont' you ever worry about that.  
  
Mimi: Belle sorry to interrupt but they need to fit you before their next appointment in 10 minutes.  
  
Belle: Don't worry about it Meems, I am sorry I am being such a horrible maid of honor.  
  
Mimi: You are being great and don't you ever doubt that.  
  
They all walked back into the room where Chloe had just finished being fitted for her dress. All the other bridesmaids had came earlier in the day. The three friends had wanted to go alone. Belle came in her dress and Marlena's mouth dropped when she saw how big the dress was. Belle had just been fitted 2 weeks ago. The alterations lady looked at Belle with concern.  
  
Mimi: Belle it fit two weeks ago have you not been eating. Honey you barely weighed anything before you can't do this to yourself it isn't healthy.  
  
Belle: Sorry I am under a lot of stress can you fix the dress?  
  
Alterations Lady: Sure let me get to work on it.  
  
Belle went and changed and handed the dress to the lady. Chloe and Belle had headed over to the lingerie store to pick up a gift for Mimi for the bachelorette party While they were gone the alterations lady walked up to Mimi, Hope, and Marlena.  
  
Sally(Alterations Lady): 2 weeks ago she was barely a size 3 now she fell below that. You need to watch her for an eating disorder.  
  
Marlena: Are you saying that my daughter has an eating disorder?  
  
Sally: I am not saying that but she lost a lot of weight in a short time. She is extremely skinny. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Sally: I did not mean to make judgements on your daughter.  
  
Hope: Marlena, this lady is right. I'm worried about Belle.  
  
Marlena: She is just under stress. She has three kids to take care of by herself.  
  
Mimi: I think she is right. I have barely seen Belle eat anything lately.  
  
Marlena: Ok I will have a talk with her.  
  
Meanwhile over at Basic Black, Brady was busy working. He has been at the office since 7 that morning and he didn't plan to leave anytime soon. He wanted to go see Deric but he wasn't in the mood to see Chloe. He was curious about how she was doing. But he was still too hurt to talk to her after she tried to kill herself.  
  
Brady: I can't go see her. I need to stay away for awhile. But I can't abondon Deric. He needs me. I'm the only father he has ever known.  
  
Brady was busy talking to himself that he didn't hear the person open the door and walk into his office.  
  
Person: Excuse me?  
  
Brady looked up and got a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Brady: What are you doing here? How did you get in here?  
  
Back at Salem Place Chloe and Belle were looking at different gifts to get Mimi. Both girls were lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Chloe: I wish Brady would be my date to Meem's wedding.  
  
Belle: My brother doesn't hate you, Chloe. He is just upset with you.  
  
Chloe: He has been upset with me for a long time now. He reminds me of Shawn.  
  
Belle: Can we please not talk about Shawn?  
  
Chloe: You miss him so much don't you?  
  
Belle: What do you think? I mean he just up and leaves me over a stupid fight. I guess I am better off without him in my life.  
  
Chloe: No Belle you are not. If you still love him then you need to fight for him.  
  
Belle: I don't even know where he's at Chloe. Nobody will tell me. You said he was going to be in Mimi's wedding but you won't tell me anything else.  
  
Chloe: That is all I know. I just heard Mimi talking about it. I wish I could help you.  
  
Belle: Well you can't help me but I plan on helping you. I'm going to go visit Brady later and I'll talk to him. Its time that you two made up.  
  
Chloe: Thank you Belle. You are a great friend.  
  
Belle: Thanks. So are you.  
  
University of Duke  
  
JT: Shawn listen to me you need to go home now. Your friend is getting married hell we are leaving her in a couple hours just fly back with us Kyle already bought you a ticket. You aren't being fair to Kyle he has to keep this from his sister.  
  
Shawn: You don't understand.  
  
Whitney: What is there to not understand. For god sakes I have been married for over 6 months and it is hard work don't get me wrong JT is a pain in my ass but I still love him and we work through our problems.  
  
JT: Thanks dear.  
  
Allison: Oh shut up JT. Shawn you are being unfair to Mimi too she is getting married and she is lying to her best friend because you are afraid.  
  
Shawn: Look I am sorry Kyle I didn't mean to put you in this situation.  
  
Kyle: Why don't you take a look at what my sister looks like I was talking to her on webcam last night and I almost blew your cover. Just look at what you have done to her. She is wasting away she barely weighs a thing I talked to mom and she is afraid that she has an eating disorder. And why because you are afraid.  
  
With that said a very upset Kyle ran out the door with his wife Allison right on his heels 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Shawn left the room and just rode around town thinking about his situation. He really missed Belle and his children and he wanted them back but he felt bad about leaving them.  
  
Shawn: What am I going to do? Belle is my life and I know that I have hurt her badly. I guess I need to go back to Salem and talk to her.  
  
Shawn's cell phone started ringing.  
  
Shawn: Hello?  
  
Mimi: Shawn Brady where the heck are you? You know what it doesn't matter. You better get your butt back into town right now. I can't lie to Belle anymore.  
  
Shawn: Mimi, slow down. I promise that I will be back for the wedding.  
  
Mimi: No, you will be back before the wedding. Belle is sick Shawn. She needs you.  
  
Shawn: I know and I'm sorry.  
  
Mimi: You shouldn't be telling me that you are sorry. Belle and your kids are the ones that need to hear it. I'm hanging up now but I better see you tomorrow.  
  
Shawn: Mimi  
  
But it was too late she had hung up. Shawn paced around in front of the dorm room. He knew in his heart what he had to do if only he could convince his mind that it would be okay. He decided to follow his heart he packed his bag and was headed back to get the wrath of everyone in Salem.  
  
2 days later  
  
Belle had tried to get Brady to talk to her but he always made excuses about how he was too busy. She had heard from Jason that Philip had stopped by Brady's office claiming to want to earn everyone's trust back. But Brady would hear none of it he had him kicked out. Belle marched into his office past his secretary that insisted that she had to wait for his approval.  
  
Belle: You listen to me and you listen good unless you want to lose your job you will let me see my brother. My father owns this company and I will be damned if you are going to keep me from seeing my brother. Oh and another thing Jason told me about the advances you have put on my brother. His heart belongs to someone else so back off or deal with me.  
  
Stacey: Listen to miss high and mighty. Where is your boyfriend again? Oh yeah he left you.  
  
John Black: Stacey go ahead and pack your things you are fired no one talks to my daughter like that.  
  
Stacey: But sir I...  
  
John: I said to leave you are fired. Belle are you okay sweetie.  
  
Belle turned in her dad's arms but felt light headed and passed out. John yelled for Brady and he rushed in and they laid her on the couch in Brady's office.  
  
John: Belle sweetie what's wrong?  
  
Belle: I just haven't ate anything today.  
  
John: Brady I have a meeting in 5 minutes take your little sister out for lunch and you will be getting a new secretary.  
  
Brady: Okay let's go Belle.  
  
Belle: I'm not hungry. I need to talk to Brady about Chloe.  
  
Brady: We can talk over dinner.  
  
Belle: Fine lets go.  
  
The two leave the office and head off to get something to eat.  
  
Later that night it was time for Mimi's rehersal dinner. They practiced the wedding but Shawn was a no show. When it was over, everyone was eating and drinking. Brady and a few others dragged Jason away for his bachelor party. The girls were going to stay at Mimi's house and party.  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Mimi: These drinks are sooo great!  
  
Belle: Tell me about it! I feel great!  
  
Chloe: Belle, you need to stop drinking those. How many have you had? 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (PG-13)  
  
Belle: Who cares?  
  
Mimi: Belle, you need to stop drinking.  
  
Belle: I've only had about 10!  
  
Belle's voice was a little slurred and she was drunk.  
  
Chloe: Why don't you let me take you home?  
  
Belle: Why?  
  
Chloe: You have had too much to drink. You need to go home and sleep it off.  
  
Belle: Fine, take me home.  
  
Chloe and Belle left the party. Chloe took Belle back to her house and after thinking that she would be ok, Chloe left. But what she didn't know was that Belle wasn't ok. Belle watched Chloe leave and decided to go out walking along the pier. She was too drunk to realize the danger she would be in.  
  
Shawn was walking down the dock to the Fancy Face II. He wanted to go tell everyone that he was back in town but he was still afraid. He was afraid of hurting Belle worse than he already had.  
  
Belle walked down to the pier with a million thoughts runnign through her mind. She had drank drink after drink until her mind wasn't making her think of Shawn anymore. She was feeling no pain. She was looking up at the stars and praying for a miracle for her and Shawn when someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
Wesley Home  
  
Chloe was pacing around trying to decide how to tell Brady that she was tired of this game he was playing. She knew he still loved her but he just couldn't get past what happened. She needed to find a way to make him forget.  
  
When Brady walked through the front door Chloe did the only thing that she could think of she kissed Brady and pulled him into her arms. Brady felt himself give into the kiss. He realized it was wrong and he quickly pulled away and ran out the door.  
  
Pier  
  
Belle turned and looked at the man with a ski mask on his face and turned white. The man had a knife and he was holding her by her arms and he was sending waves of pain through her arms. Belle went to protest until she saw the knife in his hand. She froze when she saw the knife all the memories of her children and her love for Shawn flashing through her mind.  
  
The mystery man pushed her to the ground and started to climb on top of her. Belle started to cry she couldn't move her body was frozen with fear. She did the only thing she could think of she screamed out Shawn's name. But she paid for it when the man sliced her arm with the knife.  
  
Man: Bitch I told you to keep quiet. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Belle: Owww.  
  
Off in the distance, Shawn thought he heard someone call his name. The voice sounded a lot like Belle's voice. He ran over to where the screaming came from. He ducked down when he saw a thug attacking a young woman. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911 and told them the situation.  
  
He knew he had to do something fast. He did the only thing he could think of. He ran over and pushed the man off of the girl and they started fighting. Shawn got the upper hand and knocked the knife out of the stranger's hand. Being the son of a cop helped Shawn to know what to do. After fighting the cops finally show up. They get the thug into handcuffs and take him away while Shawn runs over to the girl when his jaw drops open in shock it was Belle. That bastard had hurt his perfect girl.  
  
Belle: Shawn you saved me.  
  
Shawn: Shhh, I am here let's get you to the hospital.  
  
Once at the hospital they stitched up Belle's arm and cleaned her cuts and bruises. There was no serious damage physically but it had a huge effect on her emotionally. Shawn had saved her but where did that leave them.  
  
Marlena: Hey sweetie are you alright.  
  
Belle: Mom was I dreaming or is Shawn back.  
  
Marlena: Sweetie he is and he saved you.  
  
Belle: Oh mom what am I going to do.  
  
Marlena: You are going to the penthouse to rest. Shawn has the kids he wanted to bring them here but they were asleep. You two can talk tomorrow at the dress rehersal dinner.  
  
Belle: What am I going to say to him?  
  
Marlena: What ever is in your heart.  
  
Shawn was watching his precious angels sleeping. All three of them were asleep when he picked them and brought them home. He couldn't believe all the time he had missed with them. He wondered how they were going to react when they saw him again. He didn't have long because Faith woke up crying. He went over to the crib and picked her up.  
  
Shawn: Hey there angel you are going to be ok. Daddy is home now and I promise to never leave you again. You have gotten so big since I last saw you. Have you been being a good girl for mommy? Why are you crying? Are you hungry? Are you wet? Do you miss mommy?  
  
Alexis: Daddy?  
  
Shawn looks over and sees his other daughter awake and looking at him strangely.  
  
Shawn: Alexis! Hey baby!  
  
Alexis: Where mommy?  
  
Shawn: Mommy will be home soon. I missed you while I was gone princess.  
  
Alexis: Faith crying again.  
  
Patrick: Mommy?  
  
Now Patrick is awake. He sees Shawn and starts crying.  
  
Shawn: Patrick please don't cry. I'm back home now.  
  
Patrick: I want mommy!  
  
Alexis: Mommy!  
  
Faith: WHAAAA!  
  
Shawn looked around the room helplessly. How did Belle put up with this by herself? All three of his children were crying for their mother and they were not being comforted by him. What was he going to do?  
  
Dress Rehersal Dinner  
  
Shawn had bathed the twins and got them ready for the rehersal. Still no word from Belle and he was starting to worry. Marlena had said that she would see him at the rehersal. Shawn had spent the day playing with the twins who had finally started to open up to him. He was thourghly exhausted after he showered and got the kids ready. He loaded them into the Explorer and headed to the church.  
  
Belle was nervously sitting in Chloe's room as Chloe tried to cover up the cuts and bruises on Belle's face.  
  
Belle: It is no use Chloe. They are hideous they will never go away.  
  
Chloe: Belle crying will make it worse. I almost got it covered up just calm down. I know you are nervous but you and Shawn need to talk if not for yourself than you kids.  
  
Belle: Let's head out how do I look.  
  
Chloe: You look amazing but sweetie you need to gain some of your weight back.  
  
Belle: I know I promise to start eating more once my life is back under control.  
  
Chloe: You promise me.  
  
Belle: Yes I would never endanger my life I love my children.  
  
Chloe: I wanted to apologize for letting you walk alone last night I knew better but I just let you go.  
  
Belle: It is my fault I had insisted on going. We can't change it. At least Shawn got there in time.  
  
They headed to the church for the rehersal. It would be a zoo. Mimi's sister Kennedy, Jason's sister Kelly, Chloe's sister Lesa, were bridesmaids. Chloe and Belle were the maid of honors. Jordan (Mimi's brother was the ring bearer) and Lilah(Chloe's sister was the flower girl). And little Mackenzie was a miniature bride. Brady and Shawn were the best men, Conner(Mimi's brother), Thomas(Shawn's brother), and Tyler(Belle's brother) were the groomsmen.  
  
The bridal party consisted of 3 bridesmaids, and 2 maid of honors, 2 best men, and 3 groomsmen, and a precious mini bride. Try controlling all those people at once. Belle and Chloe busted out laughing when they thought of all the babies at the wedding. Between Hope and Marlena there was already a dozen. Belle tried to keep the air lite so her nerves would calm down. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Everyone at the dinner was trying not to stare at her face. Belle tried to ignore them. The rehearsal was going well. Everyone knew what their jobs in the wedding would be. After the practice was over, everyone was waiting for the food to be done so they could eat. Belle walked over to a table and sat down by herself. Her sister, Sami, had the kids. Shawn noticed Belle sitting by herself so he walked over and sat down with her.  
  
Shawn: Belle, are you okay?  
  
Belle: Thank you for saving me, Shawn. He would have probably killed me if you hadn't have shown up.  
  
Shawn: I love you.  
  
Belle: You love me? That means a lot since you left me.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry. It was something I had to do for myself. I couldn't give you what you wanted before but now I can.  
  
Belle: Maybe I don't want you anymore. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?  
  
Shawn took a good look at Belle's body and knew immediately what she was talking about. She looked awful.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry.  
  
Belle: No, you aren't sorry. If you were sorry, Shawn, you would have never left me in the first place. I hate you.  
  
Shawn: Please don't say that you hate me.  
  
Belle: What am I supposed to do? I can't love you Shawn. You hurt me and you hurt our children. Do you have any idea how much they have cried for you? Patrick and Alexis have been nightmares because of you. I'm just glad that Faith is still too young to know you. They don't deserve to have a father like you!  
  
Shawn: Belle don't you see I left here to become the father that you wanted me to be for them. Whenever I was around you I could only think of you I knew that I was a horrible father and I needed to work on myself before I could give them what they need.  
  
Belle: Shawn where have you been, couldn't you have at least called me and said hey I am still alive. Don't I deserve at least that!  
  
Shawn: Will you at least let me tell you where I have been?  
  
Belle: Oh this should be good.  
  
Shawn: Belle please let me tell you and if you don't want me in your life I will understand.  
  
Belle: Fine explain.  
  
Shawn: I went up to University of Duke with our brothers. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Belle: WHAT! You mean to tell me my brother knew where you were and he didn't tell me. How could he do this to me.  
  
Belle stormed towards her brother before Shawn could stop her and explain why Kyle had agreed to keep his secret. But he needed to stop Belle before she ripped her brother's head off. Allison was holding Hannah Lee her little girl and saw her sister in law headed for Kyle with a look to kill.  
  
Allison: Hey sweetie your sister knows.  
  
Kyle: What are you talking about?  
  
Allison: Look at her she is fuming. My guess is she cut Shawn off the minute he told her where he has been.  
  
Kyle: Oh great so now I get the wrath of Belle.  
  
Belle: Kyle Andrew Brady you better tell me why in the world you lied to me and you better tell me right now.  
  
Shawn watched Kyle stumble around for words and decided to make an ass of himself to save Kyle. He walked up to the microphone by the DJ and asked for everyone's attention,  
  
Shawn: Hey everyone. As you all know I am the father of three beautiful children. But I don't deserve them I have been a horrible father. I left my kids and didn't call or write. Belle asked me to always put our kids first and I just couldn't do it. I had almost lost her so many times that I couldn't put anyone ahead of her. She told me that she didn't want to be with me until I could put our children first. So I left.  
  
The room was completely silent and all eyes were on Shawn. Everyone gave him their complete attention hoping for the answers that everyone wanted. No one could understand how Shawn could just up and leave.  
  
Shawn(in tears): But I didn't leave to escape. I promise you that Belle. I went to the University of Duke and stayed with your brother and my brother. Now I now you are mad at Kyle but I made him swear. He only agreed because of the reason I was there.  
  
Shawn was now so upset he could barely talk, he couldn't stand the hurt and betrayed look in his mother eyes and especially Belle's. Looking at what he had done to Belle was ripping his heart apart. But he collected himself and continued giving Belle the explanation she deserved he owed her at least that.  
  
Shawn: I was there because I had searched the internet and Duke had shrinks there to help you realize why you can't be a good parent. I went there to get help to be a better person I took classes and learned that I was afraid to get to close to my kids. Afraid that if I got as close to them as Belle I would hurt them. In my heart I felt that all the bad things that had happened to Belle started when she meet me. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting my children. But I did just that when I left.  
  
Belle had tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to think. Part of her wanted to run into Shawn's arms and never let him go but she was still angry. Angry at him for abandoning her. She wanted to be the one to help him. And he didn't trust her. Belle couldn't take it in that room anymore she dashed out the door to escape she felt like the walls were closing in on her.  
  
Shawn looked up to see Belle run out the door and collapsed on the ground in tears. He had lost her and he knew he deserved it but it still hurt. He wanted to die inside. Alexis had been watching her daddy this whole time she didn't understand what was making her mommy and daddy so upset. Alexis ran up to her daddy and crawled in his lap hoping that she could make him stop crying. She hated seeing her mommy and daddy sad.  
  
Shawn cradled his daughter in his arms rocking back in forth with her. She was his angel. He would go on for his kids but he would live with an aching in his heart for the rest of his life without his soulmate. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Hope ran out the door to find Belle. She knew how Belle felt she knew that she had to feel confused and if she knew Belle she was fighting with herself on what to do. She decided that right now Belle needed her more than her son.  
  
Hope saw Belle sitting outside crying. She walked over and wrapped Belle into her arms.  
  
Belle: Why didn't he trust me?  
  
Hope: Shawn thought he was doing the right thing. He is a guy so he doesn't know any better.  
  
Belle: He left me and the kids. I don't know if I can forgive him.  
  
Shawn ran after Belle and heard her say that last sentence. He bent down and took her hand.  
  
Shawn: I'm really sorry, Belle. It was never my intention to hurt you.  
  
Hope stood up. She knew the couple needed privacy so she left without being noticed.  
  
Belle: Shawn, why didn't you trust me? We could have made it work. I could have helped you.  
  
Shawn: I wasn't thinking clearly. Belle, I love you and I love our children. All I want is for us to be happy and be a family again.  
  
Belle: I want us to be a family again too but I just can't trust you Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Yes you can trust me. It's time we get back together and I'll do anything to make it up to you.  
  
Belle: What do you have in mind?  
  
Shawn: I know that you can't fully trust me but how about I take you out on a nice romantic date?  
  
Belle: Shawn, we have children and I can't leave them alone. I know that you can leave them but I can't.  
  
Shawn: That isn't fair Belle. Ok so the date was a bad idea. But Belle all I want is another chance. Please give me another chance.  
  
Belle: I don't know.  
  
Shawn: (in tears) Please Belle. I love you and I can't lose you. I won't lose you!  
  
Belle: I don't want to give up on you Shawn but I'm scared. If I give you another chance will you hurt me again? I don't know if I want to take that chance 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Shawn: I know that my word is meaningless now but I promise that I won't hurt you again. I love you and I am ready to be a father to our son and daughters.  
  
Belle: I don't know Shawn.  
  
Shawn: I don't know how many times I have to say that I'm sorry. But I will keep saying it until you give me another chance.  
  
Belle: I know this is probably wrong but I'm going against what my head is saying.  
  
Shawn: Follow your heart, Belle.  
  
Belle: I want to give you another chance. I want my family back together.  
  
Shawn: Well you know to be a family, we should get married.  
  
Belle: What are you saying Shawn?  
  
Shawn took a small box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee and held the box up in front of Belle. Belle's eyes widened in shock as she watched the scene unfold.  
  
Shawn: Isabella Black, I love you so much. I know that I have hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I promise that I will never leave you or hurt you again. I love our children more than life and I just want the chance to watch them grow up and be there for them. You have given me the most precious gift anybody can give someone, three beautiful children. I want us to grow old together and watch our grandchildren grow up. Belle, will you marry me?  
  
Belle: Shawn, I will marry you but I want a long engagement. I want you to earn back my trust. I will wear the ring as a symbol of our love and once you have my trust back we will get married. But where did this ring come from it is huge. I already had a ring.  
  
Shawn: Well I was thinking of having that turned into a mother's ring. The diamond was small and we can get the kids stones put on it too.  
  
Belle: That is a wonderful idea. I will have a constant reminder of our love and our children.  
  
Shawn: Belle one day we will have everything we could ever need. I will earn back your trust. I am a man on a mission and no one or anything can stop me. Now you get back in there and talk to Kyle he is hiding in a corner with Hannah.  
  
Belle: I see you meet your niece up there.  
  
Shawn: Yep Kyle's Hannah and JT's Jordan. I can't believe our siblings  
  
are parents.  
  
Belle: Let's go in and get our kids. I think they deserve to know that we are finally going to be a family. Alexis prays for it every night and we are finally making her dreams come true.  
  
Shawn: All our dreams will come true every last one of them 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Meanwhile back inside, Chloe saw Brady standing over by the drink table. She gathered all her nerve and went over to him.  
  
Chloe: Brady, can I talk to you?  
  
Brady: What's up Chloe?  
  
Chloe: I was listening to Shawn's speech and it made me start to think. I'm really sorry about the past Brady. Can we just start over?  
  
Brady: I have been doing a lot of thinking lately too. I still love you Chloe. I was just so hurt after I found out that you tried to kill yourself.  
  
Chloe: I wasn't thinking clearly. I had just lost my baby and you. I thought you both were dead.  
  
Brady: I know what you thought and I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. I forgive you.  
  
Chloe: You do?  
  
Brady: Yeah I forgive you. I would like for us to start over. Maybe we could take things slowly.  
  
Chloe: I would like that. We could start over as friends first and see where it takes us.  
  
Brady: I like that idea. I'm sorry that I treated you so badly.  
  
Chloe: Well I'm sorry that I gave you a reason to treat me that way.  
  
Brady: Friends again?  
  
Chloe: Friends!  
  
Chloe hugged Brady and headed over to tell her sisters the good news. Whitney and Allison were so happy for her. They knew that their sister had suffered a long hard recovery and they always thought of her as their role model. She survived so much in her life and they wanted to be as strong as her.  
  
Belle: Hey JT your brother wants you can I talk to my brother alone please.  
  
JT: Do you promise to be nice?  
  
Belle: JT scram or I will turn my wrath on you.  
  
JT: You're on your own Kyle.  
  
Kyle: Hey.  
  
Belle: Kyle give me my niece I never get to see her. So how are you four managing with kids and school.  
  
Kyle: Well it will be harder cause Shawn was watching the kids while I was at school and then he went to his therapy sessions. But now that he is back we aren't sure what we are going to do. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Mimi: I love you too Jason. I couldn't be happier. I just hope our friends can get back together and be happy too. Jason: Well I think Brady and Chloe are working on that right now. Look over there at the table. They are talking and  
  
laughing with each other. Mimi: I know they are meant to be together. I just hope they realize that before it is too late. Jason: Well let's not worry about them for awhile. Let's just think about ourselves. Tomorrow is our wedding day. Mimi: My mom is going to keep Mackenize while we are away on our honeymoon. Jason: Maybe on our honeymoon we can create a son. Mimi: You want another child? Jason: Only when you are ready. I love you and I only want what you want. Mimi: I think a little brother from Mackenize would be nice. I love you too Jason. Jason: I can't believe after we leave here that I won't be allowed to see you until you walk up the aisle tomorrow. Mimi: It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Everyone knows that. Jason: It is bad luck for me because I won't get to hold you tonight while we sleep. Mimi: Just think of tomorrow and the next few days. All you will be doing is holding me. Jason: I can't wait. Across the Room Bo: Hey Fancy Face what's the matter? Hope: Nothing Bo I am just looking around this room and finally seeing everyone happy again. I mean how long has it been  
  
since we have all been truely happy. I mean Belle for instance she was miserable without Shawn and lost so much weight. She never ate and she worked all the time. All those kids in the daycare it amazes me how she takes care of them all. Bo: You mean kind of like us and the Blacks. We have 10 kids you know. Hope: Well 10 kids or not if our children turn out as fourtnate and happy as us they will lead a wonderful life. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Bo: Can you believe that we don't have any of our three year olds right now?  
  
Hope: Oh I can dad is over there playing hide and go seek with all 6 of them. Poor guy is going to be so exhausted when they are done with him.  
  
Bo: Come on Fancy Face let's go dance.  
  
Shawn: Sorry dad but I am going to still mom. You will have to find another dancing partner cause I am dancing with mom.  
  
Hope: Sorry Bo. But our son has spoken.  
  
Bo: Fine I will go steal Belle away.  
  
Shawn: Only for one song. We have lost so much time together that I will be expecting to have my fiance right back.  
  
Hope: Fiance! You guys made up oh Shawn you don't know how happy I am.  
  
Shawn: We are going to have a long engagement until I can gain back Belle's trust but it is better than not being with her.  
  
Hope: Give her time and it will all go back to how it was.  
  
Shawn: Well let's go dance mom.  
  
The two head off to the dance floor so Bo heads over to find Belle. He finds her sitting at a table holding Faith.  
  
Bo: Hey Belle, wanna dance?  
  
Belle: Sure but Faith will have to dance with us too. Mom and dad have the twins right now.  
  
Bo: No problem.  
  
They head off to the floor. They made small talk while dancing.  
  
Bo: I heard through the grapevine that you and my son are getting married.  
  
Belle: He asked me when we were outside. I am still having a little trouble trusting him so I told him that we are going to be engaged for a long time.  
  
Bo: There is nothing wrong with that. Hope and I waited awhile before we got married.  
  
Belle: I also feel that I need to get my health back in order. I need to start taking care of myself again.  
  
Bo: You have that glow back in your face. You are going to be fine.  
  
Across the room:  
  
Hope: You dont' know how happy I am for you.  
  
Shawn: I'm so happy too, mom. Belle is my life. I can't believe how forgiving she is.  
  
Hope: She gets that from her mom.  
  
Shawn: No she doesn't. Marlena isn't as nice as Belle. I hate to say it but Belle doesn't take after her family at all. I actually think she takes after you. Besides Belle, you are the only other person I know that is not selfish and very forgiving.  
  
Hope: Well it must have rubbed off on her after all those years of babysitting her. I'm glad that you found happiness.  
  
Shawn: So am I mom. So am I. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
After a evening of dining and dancing everyone decided to call it a night. Belle handed Faith to Shawn to take home because she was staying with Mimi tonight. Mimi had asked her two best friends to stay with her so they could get ready together. She wanted to spend her last night of single hood with her two best friends.  
  
Belle: Shawn your mom will be by first thing tomorrow morning to help you get the kids ready. If you need anything call Mimi's.  
  
Shawn: Okay don't worry I got it all under control.  
  
Everyone loaded into their cars and went home to get some much needed rest. The girls pulled up to the Lockharts and carried their things inside. They were completely exhausted and ready to get ready for bed.  
  
Mimi: Let's put our masks on our face and talk for a little bit and then go to sleep.  
  
Belle: Sounds good to me. Just let me check on the kids first.  
  
Chloe grabbed the phone from Belle and wouldn't give it back.  
  
Chloe: Come on Belle trust Shawn. He said he would call if anything is wrong.  
  
Belle: Fine, I guess you are right I am just not used to being away from my babies.  
  
Mimi: Me either now let's get to it so we can get some shut eye.  
  
9:00 A.M. Next morning  
  
Mimi: Oh shit it is already 9:00 we have a hair appointment in 30 minutes we have to get in the shower.  
  
Belle: Okay calm down you get in first while me and Chloe get everything you need ready.  
  
Mimi: Oh alright. Make sure you get everything.  
  
Chloe: Meems chill. Remember your dress and all the wedding accessories are in the bridal room at the church. All we need is your honey moon stuff. Just get in the shower. Belle you go take a shower down the hall I will get this stuff together.  
  
Mimi took a 15 minute shower and when she came out she found Chloe and Belle ready to go.  
  
Mimi: Chloe don't you need to take a shower.  
  
Chloe: Nope me and Belle took quick showers in the other shower.  
  
Belle: Let's hit the road to the hair appointment and then to the nail appointment. We have to be at the church at 12:30 for pictures.  
  
They pulled up to the hair salon and saw Mrs. Lockhart walking out with her hair finished. She was carrying a sleeping Mackenzie.  
  
Mom: Mimi I am going to drop her off at home with your dad and I will be back. I will make sure she is back here at 11:30 for her hair appointment.  
  
Mimi: Won't that be cutting it close.  
  
Mom: Well she won't leave it alone if we get it done now. Don' t worry I have it all under control.  
  
12:00 rolled around and they were headed to the church to get dressed for the pictures. Mimi was a nervous wreck running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Belle and Chloe were trying everything to calm her down. At 12:30 Mimi's mom walked in with Mackenzie who looked adorable with her brown hair pilled on top her head. She ran to her mommy and begged to be picked up. Mimi held on tight to her angel and finally calmed down she was at peace.  
  
Belle: Let's head out into the church it is picture time.  
  
2:00 time for the wedding to begin. Marlena and Hope were in the back making sure that everything went smoothly. The groomsmen were to walk the bridesmaids up the aisle except for Chloe and Belle were walking up together side by side by request of the bride she wanted to see her two best friends together right before she walked up.  
  
The music started and Lesa(Chloe's sister) walked down with Conner(Mimi's brother), then came Kelly(Jason's sister) who walked down with Thomas(Shawn's brother), and then came Kennedy(Mimi's sister). Lilah(Chloe's sister) the flower girl and Jordan (Mimi's brother) the ring bearer walked arm and arm down the aisle. It was now Belle and Chloe's turn dressed in beautiful baby blue dresses, they were walking up each holding Mackenzie's hand as she walked down the aisle. Mackenzie got half way down the aisle and ran to her daddy who bent down and picked her up while he watched the love of his life walk down the aisle.  
  
Everyone watched in silence as the couple gazed into each other's eyes with such love. The preacher began the wedding. Mimi and Jason listened closely.  
  
Preacher: I want you to repeat these vows after me.  
  
He said the vows and Jason repeated them slowly while never taking his eyes off of Mimi.  
  
Preacher: (to Mimi) Repeat these words after me.  
  
Mimi repeated the same words that Jason had uttered just minutes before.  
  
Preacher: Do you Jason, take Mimi to be your wife?  
  
Jason: I do.  
  
Preacher: Do you Mimi, take Jason to be your husband?  
  
Mimi: I do.  
  
Preacher: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Jason and Mimi kissed each other, neither wanting to stop. Soon the guests erupted into clapping and cheering. The newylweds were lost in their own world. they walked down the aishle and headed to a surprise filled reception. Spoilers for Chapter 35 - A shocking death at the wedding. - Philip and Brady fight. -Deric is rushed to hospital 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
The Limo was waiting outside the church. Everyone pilled into the Cadillac Escalade Limo. Mimi and Jason were lost in their world.  
  
Shawn: Belle we will have that one day I promise you.  
  
Belle: Shawn I hope you are right. I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life without you.  
  
Shawn: We will work it out I promise you.  
  
Mimi: I want to ask a favor of you guys. My parents both work and I was wondering if it would be okay if Mackenzie stays at the house with you while we are gone.  
  
Belle looked at Shawn. She knew this was a special time for Meems but she wanted to make up for lost time with Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Sure Mimi we will watch her. She is never any trouble.  
  
Once they pulled into the parking lot they headed into the Salem Country Club. The DJ announced the couples as they walked in and headed to the bridal party table.  
  
Belle felt chills run down her spine as she watched Mimi and Jason walk in. Something was going to happen she could feel it. The fear made her body start to shake. Shawn rubbed her arms thinking she was cold. She turned her head to face him and Shawn immediately knew something wasn't right.  
  
Belle jerked her head towards the door when she heard Deric's high pitch laugh as Brady chased after little Deric who had ran off. Philip got up from his table with his mother and ran after his son. He ran straight into Brady.  
  
Philip: Get out of my way I need to get my son before he runs out the door.  
  
Brady: Oh so now you are going to be a father to him. After abandoning him. He doesn't know you Philip. He thinks I am his daddy.  
  
Phil: Well I hate to break it to you DNA doesn't lie he isn't your son. He is mine.  
  
Brady punched Phil right in the eye and they were rolling around on the floor as Deric ran to get that mean man off his daddy.  
  
Philip was on top of Brady and Deric climbed on his back hitting him. Trying to help his daddy. The back doors bursted opened and there stood Chris, Nate, and Billy all armed with guns. The whole room went quiet all you could hear were screams as a gun shot was pointed straight at the boys rolling around on the ground 


	36. Chapter 36

The gun shot echoed through the ballroom. Philip had thought the bullet hit him. He had been knocked to the floor. But he couldn't find the bullet in him. He looked down at Brady who was looking at him for signs of blood. There was none. Brady turned his head to the ground where Deric laid unconcious. Brady jumped up and ran over to Deric who wasn't moving.   
  
Philip ran after Nate. Bo and Roman were chasing after Chris and Billy. Philip stopped Nate in the back of the room. He was struggling with him for the gun and another gun shot filled the air. This time hitting nothing but the ceiling up above. They still continued to fight over the gun multiple shots hitting the ceiling. Brady was laying beside Deric trying desperatley to see how close the bullet had came to Deric's heart. The bullet was slightly below his shoulder. He found a very weak pulse and waited for the paramedics to arrive. Nancy was holding Chloe back for fear that she would try to move the child. They couldn't take any risks. Craig ran out to his car to get his medical bag. Bo took a shot at Chris and hit him in the leg knocking him down to the ground. Bo took Chris's gun that had landed a few feet from Chris's body. He chased after Roman and Billy trying to help his brother. Philip and Nate were still struggling for the gun inside. John ran over to help Philip and to take Nate down. Philip: Back off John this is my fight. John: Philip don't be stupid. Philip turned the gun toward John. Philip: I said to get back. They continued to struggle when Nate got the upper hand and pointed the gun at the crowd of people. Philip's finger slipped and hit the trigger when he tried to get it away. And a bullet hit Kate right in the chest. John Black rushed from Deric's side to get the gun away from Nate. He knocked him from behing sending him to the ground. Philip rushed to his mother's side. He sat there rocking her head back in forth. He had just shot his own mother. John Black ran out the door to find Roman and Bo. Belle chased after her dad. She wanted to stop him for getting himself killed. Shawn was right on her heels as she ran out the door. He was a moment to late because once she stepped out the door Chris aimed his gun and shot a bullet at Belle and she immediately fell to the ground. Shawn turned to help Belle and Chris shot him in the side. John ran around the corner when he heard the gun shots and kicked the gun out of Chris's hand as he was preparing to take a shot at Mimi who had just ran out the door. Roman was standing over Billy's motionless body handcuffing him while he waited for backup. Bo and Roman ran back to the ballroom when they heard two more gunshots ring out. They saw John kneeling between Belle and Shawn who were barely concious. Malrena: Sami take Faith I am going to check on John. Hope: I am going to. Carrie: Okay we will watch the kids. But they had their hands full watching the 12 three years olds running around and the twins. Alexis and Patrick chased after their grandmothers and ran out the door. Hope and Marlena screamed and ran to their children's side when they saw that they had been shot. Alexis and Patrick burst through the door and ran to their parents side. Alexis: Mommy get up! Mommy please get up! 


	37. Chapter 37

Hope and Marlena raced to the hospital. It seemed like the car ride was taking forever to get to their children.  
  
Hope: How many times are we going to have to go through this?  
  
Marlena: Better question is how much more of this can our kids take.  
  
Hope: I have an eerie feeling that something bad just happened at the hospital.  
  
Marlena: I heard one of the paramedics say that it would take a miracle to save Kate. She barley had a pulse.  
  
Hope: We are about to findout we are here. Pull into that parking space.  
  
They raced into the hospital and rushed to the information desk of the emergency room. The nurse pointed down the hall to the waiting room.  
  
Bo: Fancy Face. He is in surgery.  
  
Hope: What kind of surgery?  
  
Bo: He had some internal bleeding and they are trying to stop it.  
  
Hope: How much longer do we have to wait.  
  
Bo: They just rushed him in there after my blood transfusion. The doctor said 3 to 4 hours at least.  
  
Hope: Oh god Bo, my little boy.  
  
Bo: Hope be strong. Belle is going to need us to be strong for her. If she wakes up.  
  
Hope: What do you mean if?  
  
Bo: She is in a coma. The doctors are concerned about all of her past injuries complicated her current situation.  
  
Hope: Can we see her?  
  
Bo: In a few minutes Marlena is in there. Besides when you go in there no mentioning Shawn being hurt they need her to come out calm.  
  
Hope: What about Deric and Kate?  
  
Bo turned his head he couldn't bear to see her cry. She had grown so close to t.** 


	38. Chapter 38

Deric and Kate was a family friend.  
  
Hope: Bo tell me what is going on.  
  
Philip turned the corner looking for Bo. Philip had just made it to the hospital and couldn't find out any information on his mother.  
  
Bo: Deric is on life support. The bullet hit him close to his heart and he is having trouble breathing on his own. Deric is touch and go right now.  
  
Hope: Oh please tell me he is going to be alright.  
  
Bo comforted his wife terrified of her reaction to the rest of his news. But he knew that know was the time to tell her. Bo didn't see Philip wiping tears off his face after hearing the news about his son. Philip was about to make his presence known when he heard Bo talk about Kate.  
  
Bo: Hope sweetheart. There's more. It's Kate. They are waiting for her family to get here to tell her goodbye before they turn off the life support. They did all they could do. The bullet tore a hole through part of her heart and they got here to late.  
  
Philip: They just can't give up on her. Damn it someone do something.  
  
Bo: Philip calm down you need to go say goodbye to your mother.  
  
Philip: I can't. How can I face her knowing that I did this to her.  
  
*****I know this is short. I will work on it tonigh 


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the banner Ashley S*** Chapter 39  
  
Bo: Philip you didn't do this to your mother. It was an accident you were struggling for the gun and it went off. What is important now is taking your opportunity to let her go.  
  
Philip: I don't think I can. How do you tell your mother goodbye.  
  
Hope: Come on I will take you over with the rest of your family.  
  
Hope and Philip walked over to Kate's room. A sense of doom and heartache was surrounding the family gathered around the door. Austin walked over and wrapped his arms around his brother. The family embraced as they waited for Roman to leave the room with Max and Michael.  
  
Philip: Austin they are only 3 and now they have to grow up without a mother. And Kimberely is 10 she is old enough to understand what is going on. Where is she anyways?  
  
Austin: She is with Sami she is trying to explain to her what is going on. I tried but I broke down.  
  
Roman and the twins walked out and they immediately ran into Austin and Billie's arms. Roman looked like he was about to fall apart. The only thing keeping him going was his love for his young children.  
  
Roman: It is almost time, you guys need to go say your goodbyes.  
  
Billie handed Max to Philip and headed into the doors to speak his finals words to his mother. She entered the room and crumpled to the ground when she saw her mother's motionless body on the bed with tubes surrounding her. Life wasn't suppossed to be like this.  
  
Billie slowly stood up from the ground and walked to her mother's bed side. She sat down and took her mother's hand in hers and tried to come up with something meaningful and perfect to say to her mother.  
  
Billie: Mom. Oh god mom please don't leave. We need you. Max and Michael are only 3 mom you can't just leave them here without a mother. I am sorry mom this is just not fair. But I don't want to be angry at god or angry at you for leaving. I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. I remember when I was 5 and broke my arm you were there by my side taking care of me, and now all I want to do is help you and take care of you and I can't. I will love you forever.  
  
Billy hugged her mother and laid her head on her chest feeling her chest move up and down. Billy ran out of the room in tears. She ran straight into the waiting arms of her husband Jack. Jack led Billie into the waiting room and held her while she sobbed.  
  
Jack: Sweetie I am here just let me help you.  
  
Billie: She's really gone. I was in there Jack and I couldn't feel her presence. She left us, my mother abandoned us. Why didn't she fight harder?  
  
Jack: Sweetie the bullet was to much for her heart to handle. Your mom tried to fight it honey but the damage was to severe.  
  
While Jack and Billie were talking, Marlena was in Belle's room trying to get her daughter to wake up.  
  
Marlena: Belle, come on sweetie we need you to wake up. Your three children need you. Shawn needs you. I need you. Please wake up.  
  
John walks into the room and comes over.  
  
John: Any change?  
  
Marlena: No but I'm positive that she is going to wake up and make a full recovery.  
  
John: She has been through so much, Doc. Can she get through this too?  
  
Marlena: She has to pull through, John. Her kids need her.  
  
John: I'm so glad that Carrie is watching them. They don't need to be here.  
  
Marlena: We should really go check on Shawn. And what about Mimi and Jason? Have you seen them?  
  
John: They are in the waiting room. I must say this will be a wedding they will never forget.  
  
Marlena: Any word on Kate or Deric? I've been in here with Belle.  
  
John: Maybe we should step out into the hallway.  
  
Marlena: Ok. (they go out of the room) Now what is going on?  
  
John: Kate is dead. They are taking her off of life support as we speak. As for Deric, it doesn't look good.  
  
Marlena: Oh no. John that is horrible. Kate is dead? And Deric might die too? This can't be happening.  
  
John: Well it is and we need to brace ourselves. I hate to say it but we have to face it. There is a chance that our daughter will never wake up from her coma.  
  
Marlena: And if by a mircle Belle survives, there are no chances that Shawn will survive if she doesn't, that will kill him.  
  
John: And if Shawn doesn't make it and Belle does, it will kill her too.  
  
Philip walked in his mother's hospital room holding Kimberely's hand. She refused to go in there with anyone else. They walked over to her bedside and Philip sat Kimberely on the bed.  
  
Kimberely: Mom. Are you okay?  
  
Philip: Sweetie we told you she can't answer us. She can hear you though. Just talk to her and let her know how you feel about her and say goodbye.  
  
Kimberely: I don't want to say goodbye. She can't leave me it isn't fair.  
  
Philip: Sweetie don't be mad. I am going to talk to mom and then when you're ready just start talking.  
  
Philip took his mother hand and starting to say the words that were breaking his heart.  
  
Philip: Mom I know that I have made horrible mistakes in my life and hurt many people but I swear to you I never wanted anything to happen to you. I love you so much mom.  
  
Kimberely: Bye mommy, I love you.  
  
Kimberley burst into tears and ran out of the room. Philip hugged his mother and raced after his sister. The doctor signaled to Roman that it was time. Roman walked into the room to say his final goodbyes to his wife. After Roman had gotten his personal time with his wife the doctor signaled for the whole family to enter the room and say goodbye. Then the doctor looked at Roman for the okay and when Roman nodded the doctor pulled the plug followed moments later by the sound of Kate's heart monitor flat lining.  
  
3 days later  
  
Kate's funeral was over. Kate was gone and no one could believe it. Kate's death left the town with little hope for the other victims of the shooting. Fear dripped in the blood of the Salem residents. Fear of what would happen to the other victims. Mike, Brandon, Jack, John, Bo, and Victor helped carry the casket out of the church. The family members followed behind. As the church sang a song in Kate's memory.  
  
"ON EAGLES' WINGS" You who dwell in the shadow of His wings, who abide in His shadow for life, say to the Lord: 'My refuge, my God in whom I trust!' (Chorus) And He will raise you up on eagles' wings, bear you on the breath of dawn, make you to shine like the sun, and hold you in the palm of His hand. The snare of the fowler will never capture you, and famine will bring you no fear: under His wings your refuge, His faithfulness your shield. (Chorus) And He will raise you up on eagles' wings, bear you on the breath of dawn, make you to shine like the sun, and hold you in the palm of His hand. You need not fear the terror of the night, nor the arrow that flies by day; though thousands fall about you, near you it shall not come. (Chorus) And He will raise you up on eagles' wings, bear you on the breath of dawn, make you to shine like the sun, and hold you in the palm of His hand. For to His angels He's given a command to guard you in all of your ways' upon their hands they will bear you up, lest you dash your foot against a stone. (Finale) And He will raise you up on eagles' wings, bear you on the breath of dawn, make you to shine like the sun, and hold you in the palm of His hand.  
  
The words to that beautiful song by Michael Joncas: 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 The town of Salem entered the graveyard after a very emotional funeral at the church. Now it was time to lay Kate down to rest. Sobs were heard throughout the crowd. Kate was loved by everyone that knew her and she had no enemies.  
  
Roman: I would like to take this moment and say a few words about my wife and the amazing women that she was. Some people spend their whole entire life looking for that one person that they are meant to be with, and some never find that person. I was the luckiest man alive when I fell in love with Kate. She was afraid of relationships she had been hurt so many times we both had. We leaned on each other for support and our friendship soon turned to undying love. My wife was a wonderful lady and there isn't a better person out there. I will love her until the day I die and I just thank god for what time I did have with my wife. I love you Kate.  
  
Roman walked back to his spot next to his twin sons and his heartbroken daughter. All of the children had spoken at the funeral. Philip, Billie, and Austin each spoke about the love they had for their mother. Max and Michael showed the whole church the picture they drew for their mother. But Roman was worried about Kimberely. He was afraid that she wasn't going to have any sense of closure that her mother's death would haunt her forever.  
  
As the casket was about to be lowered into the ground, Kimberely ran out to her mother's casket and asked the men to wait. Kimberely signaled for Mike to play his guitar as she sang her mother's favorite song.  
  
Ave Maria!  
  
Maiden mild!  
  
Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer  
  
For thou can't hear amid the wild  
  
This thou, this thou can't save amid, despair  
  
We slumbers safely tear the Mother  
  
Though we be man outcast relived  
  
Oh, Mainden, hear a maiden's sorrow  
  
Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child!  
  
Ave Maria  
  
Ave Maria, gracia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Ave, ave dominus  
  
Dominus tecum  
  
The murky cavern's air so heavy  
  
Shall breath of balm if thou hast smiled  
  
Oh, Maiden, hear a maiden pleadin'  
  
Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child  
  
Ave Maria  
  
Ave Maria  
Tears ran down Roman's face as he listened to his little girl pay her respects to her mother. Kate had always loved the sound of her little girl's voice. Kimberley had attended voice lessons to please her mother. This truly was the best way to say goodbye to her mother. Kimberely was desperately trying to stay strong through the song. She had not cried since the hospital and she didn't want to lose it during the song. As soon as the song ended she kissed the coffin and ran off. Roman started to go after her but Billie laid a hand on his arm and went after her sister. ***Ave Maria, by Celine Dion.*** Spoilers Kimberely runs away. Roman is having a hard time letting go. One patient awakens from coma. One patient goes home. 


	41. Chapter 41

Two weeks had passed and everyone was starting to go back to a normal life. Except for the victims families. They spent day and night at the hospital hoping for a change. Kate's death had left everyone terrified. Brady was sitting in Deric room holding onto his tiny hand. He was only 3 and he was already subjected to this horrible terror his mother had faced for over 5 years now. If it hadn't been for John he would have killed Chris right then and there. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as Chris and his brothers couldn't harm his family ever again. Brady felt responsible for what happened to Deric and he couldn't bare to be around Chloe. He felt so horrible for doing this to her son. Brady: Deric come on buddy daddy is here. Wake up and let daddy tell you how sorry he is. Philip: No changes yet. Brady: If you are here to argue with me then let's do it outside. Deric doesn't need the tension in his room. Philip: Look I just need to talk to you. Brady: Okay still let's go in the hall. Philip headed out the door and Brady bent over to kiss Deric on the forehead. Brady: I'll be right back buddy. Daddy loves you. Brady had just opened the door when he heard Deric's little voice call his name. Deric: Daddy, please don't go. Brady turned around in amazement to see the precious little boys eyes open. He ran to the bed and hugged his son. Brady: Oh buddy you woke up you finally came back to us. Deric: Daddy it hurts. Brady: Where does it hurt buddy. Deric rubbed over his chest where he was still healing from the surgery. Brady: Well buddy I am going to get mommy and she will make it all better. Brady ran out the door in search of Chloe and Philip raced off to help him. They found her down in the cafeteria drinking coffee and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Brady came in screaming her name and he scared her so bad that she dumped the hot coffee in Craig's lap. Brady: He is awake. Deric is awake. The Wesley family raced to the little boys room. But Philip laid his hand on Brady's shoulder. Brady turned to see why Philip had stopped him. Philip: It will only take a minute please. Brady: Okay let me get us some coffee. They sat down together and drank coffee. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Philip: Listen Brady. I need to ask you to do something for me. I know I have no right to ask favors of you but this is important or else I wouldn't ask. Brady: Well I can't answer you Phil till you tell me what you want me to do. Philip: I am leaving town. It is to hard to be here after my mom died. I can't take seeing how devastated Roman is. And even though deep down I know it wasn't my fault I still blame myself. I need to get away from all the reminders of my mom. Brady: I still don't understand what you need me to do. Philip: It's about Deric. My dad already took in my other children and he is going to keep them I signed over all my rights to him and Nicole. Now Deric is still legally my son. But he already considers you his dad and Chloe loves you. So I want to do the right thing for my son and let him go. I am going to sign over my parental rights to you. Brady: Philip I don't know what to say. Have you talked to Chloe about this? Philip: She said it was my decision to make. She was fine with whatever I decided as long as I didn't take him away from her. So will you be Deric's father. I need to leave feeling like I took care of my responsibilities. I love those kids but there are better off without me. I need to go find myself. Brady: I would be honored to be his father if you are sure about this. Spoilers ***Deric goes home with a new daddy.*** ***A coma patient wakes up.*** ***The other victim must fight to stay alive.*** ***Kimberely hides away in Philip's car when he leaves town.**** 


	42. Chapter 42

Philip packed his things into a bag and tried to make sure that he got everything he would need. He didn't see himself coming back to Salem anytime soon. He had walked into Kimberely's room and kissed her on the forehead hoping that she would be okay. He stopped in the twins room and kissed them goodbye tearing us as he looked at his brothers for the last time. Philip laid the note to Roman on the table and headed to his car. Tears fell down Philip's face as he left his hometown and finally started to let go of his mother.  
  
Deric's Hospital Room  
  
Chloe: Deric baby, mommy is so glad to see you.  
  
Deric: Mommy I am scared I want to go home. Can we please go home.  
  
Chloe stared into the scared eyes of her 3 year old son and knew that she needed to calm him down somehow so she headed into the hall where Craig and Nancy were. Brady stayed with Deric while Chloe tried to find a way to get Deric out of the hospital.  
  
Shawn's Room  
  
Shawn woke up to see his mother asleep on his bed. He felt pain shot through his body but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. The pain he feels when something is wrong with Belle. Shawn couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing Belle so he tried to get out of the bed ripping the iv out of his arm. The moment he stood he collapsed onto the ground waking Hope from her slumber.  
  
Hope jerked her head in surprise to see Shawn wincing in pain on the ground. She hurried over to pick him up and help him to the bed. She paged the nurse and just stared at Shawn in shock. She was afraid that he would never wake up and now that he had she couldn't find the words to tell him how happy she was to have her baby boy back.  
  
Shawn: Where's Belle?  
  
Tears cascaded down Hope's face when she realized that she had tell her little boy about Belle being in a coma. Hope dried her eyes and prepared to break her son's heart.  
  
Shawn: Mom tell me what is going on. I can feel her slipping away. Where is she?  
  
Hope: Shawn sweetie do you remember anything from Mimi and Jason's wedding.  
  
Shawn: I remeber chasing Chris outside and then everything goes blank.  
  
Hope: Sweetie a lot of people were hurt that night.  
  
Shawn: I remeber Deric getting shot. Oh god is he okay.  
  
Hope: He woke up yesterday he has been in a coma. But finally woke up.  
  
Shawn: Well who else was hurt?  
  
Hope: Sweetie when you chased Chris out so did Belle and you both were shot.  
  
Shawn: Oh god she didn't die did she. Please mom tell me she didn't die.  
  
Hope: Sweetie she is alive but it doesn't look good. After her surgery she never woke up and there has been no change. I heard mention that the doctor's were suggesting turning life support off but Brady won't let them. John and Marlena are torn sweetie they don't know what to do.  
  
Shawn: It isn't their decision to make. Damn it mom she is the mother of my children. I should be the one making that decision. They will have to kill me before they pull that plug. She will come back to me she always does. Now get me into her room.  
  
Hope: As soon as the doctor checks you out I will have them put you in her room. But honey there is something else you need to know.  
  
Shawn: What is it mom? Did something happen to one of my kids?  
  
Hope: No your kids are fine they are staying with Austin and Sami. It is Kate. Philip and Nate were struggling over the gun and it shot Kate. She died about a week ago.  
  
Shawn: Is Uncle Roman okay? Did I miss the funeral?  
  
Hope: The funeral was a few days ago. It was a beautiful ceremony. Kimberely isn't coping well at all. She won't eat and she won't talk to anyone.  
  
Shawn: Oh god those poor kids.  
  
Philip's Car  
  
Philip pulled into the gas station to get some gas and to stretch his legs. 5 hours in a car was making him restless. He reached in the backseat to get his wallet out of his bag when he saw Kimberely's scared eyes staring up at him.  
  
Philip: What are you doing in here?  
  
Kimberely: Philip please don't make me go back. I want to run away with you.  
  
Philip: Sweetie your daddy will miss you.  
  
Kimberely: I just don't want to be there without mommy. Please don't make me go back. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Philip and Kimberly sat at a roadside diner. The shock of seeing his little sister had finally wore off and now Philip was trying to figure out what to do with her. Kimberly sat picking at her food, not saying a word. She knew she was going to be in big trouble. Philip sighed and looked over at her.  
  
Philip: Kimberly, you can't come with me.  
  
Kimberly: Why not? I don't want to live at home without mom being there.  
  
Philip: The road is no place for a 13-year-old girl. You need to be at home with your family, not out running away from them.  
  
Kimberly: But you are running away from your family. You are leaving all of us and you are leaving your son. Did you forget about Deric?  
  
Philip: I did not forget about him. I'm just not in a place where I can take care of my kids. Deric went missing for a long time and during that time, he learned to call Brady daddy, not me. It is just for the best. And what is best for you is to go home. I bet Roman has every cop in Salem out searching for you right now.  
  
Kimberly: I don't understand you. How can you know what is right for me? You say that I can't do this because it isn't right but yet you can? That doesn't make any sense? I wasn't born yesterday, Philip.  
  
Philip: I know that you are smart but you need to call your dad. If you don't call him, I am going to.  
  
The hospital staff helped Shawn so he could go see Belle. The nurse pushed him in a wheelchair to her bedside and left the two to be alone. Shawn took Belle's hand and with tears in his eyes, started talking to her.  
  
Shawn: Belle, baby, please wake up. I need you Belle, oh God I need you. We have been through too much for me to lose you now. You have to wake up honey. I need you. The kids need you. I can't go on living without you. We just got back together, Belle. You can't leave us now. I love you so much. It is tearing me apart to see you like this. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend or father but I want to change. I want our love to grow and I want to be the best husband to you. I want us to get married and have even more wonderful children. Please Belle, you can't give up on me or our love. You can't give up on your children. They don't deserve to go through life without their mother. You need to wake up. Belle, if you can hear me, please listen to me and wake up. Come back to us. We need you. I need you. I love you, Belle.  
  
Shawn couldn't talk anymore. The tears were too much and he was so emotionally drained. He was drained from his own pain caused by his injuries and from the pain of knowing Belle might die. He wiped his eyes and just watched Belle. She looked like she was sleeping. She looked very peaceful.  
  
Shawn: Belle, I can't lose you. Please come back to me.  
  
Doctor Wesley slowly walked into Belle's room watching the heart breaking scene in front of him. He had no idea how he was going to tell Shawn that the Blacks had signed the papers to pull the plug on Belle. She had not made any change since her operation that left her in this coma. The trauma was just to much for her little body to handle. Tears poured down Craig's face as he thought of all the memories he alone had with Belle since she had been such a good friend to his daughter. Craig chocked down the lump in his throat and tapped Shawn on the shoulder. Shawn whirled around to see tears gleaming in Craig's eyes and knew that it was bad and he couldn't face it not yet.  
  
Craig: Shawn it is time to let her go.  
  
Shawn: You except me to let you just pull the plug on the life support that it is keeping Belle alive. I will not let you do it to her you can't. I didn't sign any papers.  
  
Craig: I am sorry Shawn but the Blacks have the final say they are her parents. I am sorry but the papers are signed. Shawn this is hard but you got to let her go so she can be in peace.  
  
Shawn: Craig I can't. I can't just give up on her. I can't just let go. I can't. I won't.  
  
Craig tried to think of a way to explain this to Shawn but no words came. This was a horrible situation. He knew Shawn would resist him on this but he never imagined just how hard this was to do. Craig gave Shawn a moment and went to explain to John and Marlena what was going on.  
  
Craig: John he won't let me do it. It is breaking his heart.  
  
John: I can't stand to see my little girl suffer anymore just do it when he isn't looking. I know that sounds horrible but she is so frail looking and I know that she is waiting for us to let her go.  
  
Craig: You're sure about this.  
  
Marlena: Just do it please.  
  
Marlena raced down the hall with tears pouring down her face. She had just signed her daughter's life away how was she ever going to live with herself. John chased after his wife hoping that they could comfort each other. Craig entered back into the room. Shawn was still laying his head against the bed talking to Belle. Craig slowly walked over to the plug and closed his eyes and pulled the plug tears stinging his eyes when he heard the piercing sound of the heart monitor flat lining. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
Shawn quickly looked up when he heard the sound of the monitors going off. He glanced down at Belle and then over to Craig.  
  
Shawn: How could do that? How? I'm not ready to let her go!  
  
Craig: I'm sorry Shawn.  
  
Shawn watched as the lines continued to go flat.  
  
Shawn: Come on Belle. Our children need you. I need you. You can't die! You gotta start breathing again.  
  
Craig: Shawn, maybe you should leave. You shouldn't have to watch this.  
  
Shawn: No, I'm staying. I can't let her die. You gotta put the plugs back in, Craig, please.  
  
Suddenly, a noise was heard from the screen and everyone looked in shock at the monitor. It wasn't all flat lines anymore. Very slowly and far apart a line would come up showing that Belle was breathing a little on her own.  
  
Shawn: See, I told you she isn't ready to die.  
  
Craig: I don't believe this.  
  
He ran into the hallway and called for a few more doctors to come in the room, while making Shawn and Belle's parents leave the room.  
  
Shawn: I told you that Belle wasn't ready to die. You could have killed her!  
  
John: Shawn, we were only doing what we thought was best.  
  
Marlena: Belle has not woken up from her coma. We thought it was time.  
  
Shawn: Yeah well it wasn't time. I knew Belle wouldn't die. I knew she would come back to me and our children. God how our children must miss her. She needs them just as much as they need her. I couldn't raise them alone without her. I wouldn't want to.  
  
Meanwhile, Philip and Kimberly were still talking at the diner.  
  
Philip: I'm serious, Kimberly. If you don't call your dad then I'm going to.  
  
Philip pulled out his cell phone and handed it to his sister.  
  
Kimberly: Dad will make me come home. I don't want to go home without mom there. It will be too painful. I just don't know how to deal with her death.  
  
Philip: Kimberly, I love you and I'm always going to be here for you. Your father loves you very much too and he needs you. He is dealing with the death of his wife. Don't make him have to deal with the loss of his daughter too.  
  
Kimberly sighed in frustration. She knew Philip was right. She took the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
Roman: Hello?  
  
Kimberly: Daddy, it's me.  
  
Roman: Kimberly! Baby, where are you? I've been worried sick about you.  
  
Kimberly: I'm with Philip.  
  
Roman: You're with Philip? I'm going to kill him. He is going to be arrested for kidnapping!  
  
Kimberly: Calm down daddy. I snuck in his car. Look I will come home if you can get Philip to come home with us. We all need to be together to grieve for mom.  
  
Roman: Honey I can't believe you just left. I need you more now that ever. Your mom would want us all to be together. Let me talk to Philip.  
  
Philip: Hey Roman. What's going on?  
  
Roman: Why don't you come home Philip we will all talk when you get here.  
  
Philip: I can't live there right now. They are too many reminders of mom and Kimberly feels the same way.  
  
Roman: I asked to be transferred. After much debate they have agreed to transfer me to St. Louis. I know it is a big city but it is only like 3 hours from our family and it is the closest place they had. I need you to come home and stay with Kimberly and the twins so I can go look for a house in St. Louis. Look the point is Philip we all need to pull together, let's just talk about this when you get home. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
Across the hospital in Belle's room, the doctor's managed to get her breathing on her own but she wasn't waking up. Craig went out to talk with Shawn, John, and Marlena.  
  
Marlena: Is she ok?  
  
Shawn: Can I see her?  
  
Craig: Well it seems that Belle is breathing on her own. That is a very good sign.  
  
Shawn: So what's wrong?  
  
Craig: We can't seem to get her to wake up.  
  
Shawn: I think she's waking up. Listen, it sounds like she is trying to say something.  
  
Marlena: Sweet girl are you waking up? We really need you to wake up, Belle.  
  
John: We love you and we want you to come back to us. Please wake up Belle. We know you can do it.  
  
Shawn turned and gave John an angry stare. Shawn wanted to kill John Black. First, John tried to have the warehouse tore down that Belle was trapped in and then he wanted to take her off life support. The look didn't go unnoticed by John but he didn't say anything. He knew that Shawn was mad at him.  
  
Craig: Belle, can you hear us? Squeeze Shawn's hand if you can hear us.  
  
Shawn felt a light squeeze.  
  
Shawn: She is waking up Craig. I know she is trying to wake up.  
  
Craig: Yes, it does appear that way but it also seems like she is having trouble. Almost like she is struggling an internal battle to wake up.  
  
Philip pulled into the driveway of his mom's house. He glanced sideways at Kimberly. She was sound asleep. He shook her gently.  
  
Philip: Kimberly, wake up. We are home.  
  
Kimberly: I guess we have to do this. Philip, I'm scared.  
  
Philip: I'm scared too but just remember I am right here. I won't let anything bad happen to you. And remember that it is ok to cry.  
  
Kimberly: I know. Thank you.  
  
The two got out as Roman and the boys ran to the car. Roman grabbed Kimberly and pulled her into a tight hug. Philip picked up Max and Michael.  
  
Roman: Thank God you are home safe. I was so worried about you.  
  
Kimberly: I know and I'm sorry dad. I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
Roman: It is ok. I'm not mad. But I do have something to tell you both. I need you both to stay here tonight because I have to go house hunting. Sami has agreed to keep the boys tonight so Philip if you will stay here with Kimberly maybe you both can start packing some stuff. We leave at the end of the week.  
  
Kimberly: So we really are moving?  
  
Roman: Yeah sweetheart we really are moving. I need to go find us a house and I need you to start packing up the house.  
  
Kimberly: I guess so.  
  
Philip: I'll keep an eye on her and we'll have everything packed when you get back.  
  
Roman: Good. I'm counting on it.  
  
Kimberly looked at Philip. How in the world was she going to pack up her mother's stuff without losing it? 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
After bringing Deric home a week ago Chloe and Brady were finally able to sit down and talk about everything that was going on around them. Brady was now able to focus on his sister and being there for his family. He kissed Deric goodnight and headed to the hospital to visit with his comatose sister hoping that there had been some improvements.  
  
Chloe: I wish I could go with you. It's just I don't feel right leaving Deric with anyone after I came so close to losing him.  
  
Brady: It's okay. I understand I hate leaving him too. That is why I am still staying here so I can be close to the little guy.  
  
Chloe: Brady when are we going to talk about us.  
  
Brady: Chloe I can't deal with that right now. It's just too much. I got to go.  
  
Chloe fell to the floor in sobs. What would it take to make Brady realize that she loved him and would never intentionally hurt him or herself ever again. Brady hurried out to his truck afraid to feel anything for Chloe again. Afraid that she would harm herself again if anything happened to him. He couldn't allow himself to be the cause of any harm coming to her. He hurried down to the hosptial trying to escape his breaking heart.  
  
Meanwhile in St. Louis  
  
Roman had just left the station after meeting his new police commander. It all seemed like so much to Roman. The branch he was hired into was only one of about 10 police posts in St. Louis. And his work load was huge.  
  
Roman (To himself): Well I guess this is what I wanted. At least I will be so busy that maybe for a minute I can keep my mind off of Kate.  
  
Roman went with a realtor to about 20 different houses and none of them caught his eye until they passed a 2 story home with a basketball goal and a 2 car garage. It looked perfect on the outside only hoping that the inside was just as nice. After walking inside he was amazed that this house was in his price range. Beautifully painted rooms, new carpet, a huge kitchen.  
  
Karen Brown: Mr. Brady this home is one of the nicer ones we have seen. It has 5 bedrooms upstairs, 2 bathrooms, and a bonus room. On the main level there is a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, a small den, and a laundry room. There is also a finished basement with a bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen, and a living area.  
  
Roman: How soon will they be able to move out. This is perfect. There are plenty of rooms and Philip would able to live downstairs and feel like he is on his own but still be close to his siblings. How much do they want.  
  
Karen Brown: Amazingly they are only asking $245,000. I know you said that you had an offer on your house for $275,000 so it is less than you planned on spending. To be honest in this area I don't see you finding a better house. Oh wait let's check out the yard. I forgot to mention it has a pool and hot tub outside.  
  
Roman: I have seen enough. I'll take it. Offer $250,000 if they can be out in a week.  
  
Karen Brown: Let me give the realtor a call and I will get back to you.  
  
Roman: Call me in Salem I am driving back tonight to help my kids pack.  
  
Karen: Will do Roman. I am glad we found something so quick.  
  
Roman: Thanks for all your help. If they agree to my price, I would like to bring my family up here on Friday if that is possible.  
  
Karen: We can ask. I'll be in touch with you tonight.  
  
Meanwhile back in Salem  
  
Philip: Come on Kimberly we have to get mom's stuff done. Roman wanted it done by the time he got home. It won't be any easier if we wait.  
  
Kimberly: Philip I already started. You are the one that won't come in here.  
  
Philip walked in the room amazed to find almost all of their mother's clothes boxed up and labeled.  
  
Philip: Kimberly I would have helped you.  
  
Kimberly: I wanted some time alone. And I felt close to her in here. Do you think daddy will let me keep this picture of me and mom. I want to hang it in my room.  
  
Philip: I'll tell you what. You go put it on your dresser and I will talk to him about it okay.  
  
Kimberly and Philip spent the next two hours boxing her things and taking them down to the basement where Roman had asked them to put the boxes.  
  
Philip: Well let's go start on the boys' room. So we can get to our new house and try to start over.  
  
Kimberly: Promise me that you won't leave me.  
  
Philip: I will always be there for you.  
  
At the hospital, Shawn was still sitting with Belle holding her hand.  
  
Shawn: I know you want to wake up Belle. Come on baby you can do it.  
  
Craig: Shawn, maybe you should leave and we'll run some tests on her to see what the problem is.  
  
Marlena: I think that is a good idea. Let's go sit in the waiting room.  
  
John walked out of the room, followed by his wife. Shawn leaned down and kissed Belle softly on the lips.  
  
Shawn: Please wake up Perfect Girl. I love you so much. I'm only going to go to the waitingroom so I won't be far. When you wake up, please tell the doctors that you want to see me.  
  
Craig: You will be the first one we call. Now please step outside and I'm going to run a few tests on her.  
  
Shawn nodded and left the room quietly. Craig called for a few nurses and doctors and they took Belle to do the tests. Finally about an hour later, Craig came out to get Belle's family.  
  
Craig: I think I have an idea about why she isn't waking up.  
  
Shawn: What's wrong with her? Is she going to wake up?  
  
Craig: Belle is very underweight. Did you know that?  
  
Marlena: I've noticed it and I've been worried about her but she seemed fine. And that isn't why she went into a coma either.  
  
Craig: I know that but it seems that your daughter has an eating disorder and she is very underweight. That factor seems to be tying in with her not waking up.  
  
Shawn: So you are saying that because Belle hasn't eaten in awhile that she may not wake up?  
  
Craig: No. I'm pretty sure that she will wake up soon. But I believe her not eating has played a big part in her waiting so long to wake up. I would like to get her some help for when she does wake up because she has to eat.  
  
Shawn: This is all my fault. If only I hadn't left her before.  
  
Marlena: This is not your fault Shawn. Do you not blame yourself.  
  
Craig: You can go see her if you want to.  
  
Shawn ran to Belle's room. She looked so fragile laying in the hospital bed. He, again, took her hand.  
  
Shawn: Belle, I love you. Please wake up.  
  
Belle squeezed his hand and Shawn looked down to see her very slowly open her eyes. She locked eyes with him and she looked scared.  
  
Belle: (very hoarse) Shawn?  
  
Shawn: Belle, oh thank God you're awake. Don't try and talk. I'm going to get Craig.  
  
Shawn flew into the hallway and yelled for Craig. Craig, Marlena, and John ran into the room.  
  
Shawn: She just woke up.  
  
Craig: Welcome back, Belle. You are going to be just fine now that you're awake. We are going to help you.  
  
Belle just looked around the room confused. She remembed the shooting but she didn't feel any pain. She thought she was ok so what was Craig talking about? What was he going to help her with? 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
Belle: What are you talking about? I'm ok right?  
  
Craig: You just came out of a coma, Belle.  
  
Belle: I feel fine. I'm just a little groggy and my throat hurts.  
  
Shawn: Belle, I'm so glad you are awake.  
  
Marlena: Belle, how come you've never told us about your eating disorder?  
  
Belle: What eating disorder?  
  
John: Don't play with us young lady. Craig told us that you haven't been eating.  
  
Shawn: Don't you dare yell at her! She just came out of a coma and she almost died!  
  
John: Well she could have died from not eating too.  
  
Craig: Ok, lets stop this fight before it gets out of hand. Belle, I'm going to help you with your eating disorder and help you to gain weight back.  
  
Belle: I guess I do need help. Oh no! Mimi's wedding! How is she? Is she ok?  
  
Shawn: She's fine and so is Jason. Everyone is fine now that you are awake.  
  
Marlena: Well only one person was fatally injured.  
  
Belle: Who? Who died mom?  
  
Marlena: Kate. She was shot and she didn't make it.  
  
Shawn: But we are so glad that you did make it Belle. And in a few days you are going to be better than ever.  
  
Belle: The kids! Where are the children?  
  
Marlena: Bo and Hope have them. They are all ok.  
  
Belle: I want to see them. I want to see my babies.  
  
Shawn: I promise I will bring them to see you.  
  
Belle: Mom, dad, Craig, can I please have some alone time with Shawn? I need to talk to him.  
  
Craig: I'm going to check on a few other patients but if you need me, just push that button on your bed and I'll be here.  
  
Marlena: I'll go call Hope and let her know that you are awake.  
  
John: I'll go with your mother.  
  
Shawn: So what do you want to talk to me about?  
  
Belle: Us, our future, and our kids.  
  
Shawn: Sure baby anything you want to talk about. You can have anything you want.  
  
Belle: I want to get married in 3 months.  
  
Shawn: A month Belle there is no way that you can pull off getting better and planning a wedding in 3 months.  
  
Belle: Shawn you said anything.  
  
Shawn: Fine. Only if you promise to let Craig help you with your eating disorder.  
  
Belle: Okay I promise. Now go get me some bridal books and bring me my kids.  
  
Shawn: Okay I'll be back in an hour. I love you so much baby.  
  
Belle: I love you too. And I'm sorry.  
  
Shawn: Sorry for what. You didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Belle: For not telling you about my eating disorder.  
  
Shawn: As long as you get better it doesn't matter. Let me go get our kids and then you will truly feel better. Love you.  
  
Shawn ran to the nearest store and bought Belle some roses and all the bridal magazines he could find. Then he called his parents and asked them to meet him at the hospital with the kids.  
  
Meanwhile Philip and Kimberley managed to box up all the kids toys except for a few balls for them to play with. Roman arrived home surprised to see that all the boys stuff was packed and Kate's. He went upstairs in search of Kimberly and Philip. He found them folding her clothes into boxes. Kimberly: Hi daddy. I am almost done packing my stuff. Then can I go help Philip.  
  
Roman: First sweetie let's go get some dinner.  
  
Kimberly: Dad there is pizza and salad downstairs we are just waiting on you.  
  
Roman: Well let's eat I am starving.  
  
The family sat down to dinner and had a very nice dinner. Philip and Kimberly headed to pack Philip's stuff while Roman went to work on packing all of his stuff. 3 hours later Kimberly arrived with all of his stuff in the back of Roman's truck and they had the boys. Philip took the twins upstairs and put them to bed. Then he told Kimberly to take a bath while he talked to Roman.  
  
Roman: Hey let me go get the boys.  
  
Philip: It's okay I picked them up on my way here. They already had baths and are in bed.  
  
Roman: Thanks for all your help, you two got an amazing amount done.  
  
Philip: Not a problem. So any luck in the house hunt.  
  
Roman: As a matter of fact. Five minutes ago I received a phone call saying that they accepted my offer and they will be out of the house on Monday.  
  
Philip: Monday that is in 3 days. How are they going to be out that quick.  
  
Roman: I offered them $5,000 to be out in a week and they said they would be out by Monday.  
  
Philip: That means we have this weekend to finish packing and clean the house.  
  
Roman: I might just spend all night packing so we can just rent a moving truck and start loading stuff into it tomorrow. Oh yeah we are going to see the house tomorrow. I have to check in at the station up there so the owners said I could show you guys the house.  
  
Philip: Well I tell you what you work on the living room and I will work on the kitchen. We should get this house done in no time.  
  
After 4 hours of packing they managed to package everything in bubble wrap and box it up. They crawled into bed around 2:00 and fell right asleep exhausted. Around 3:00 Philip felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Kimberly: Can I sleep with you I had a bad dream?  
  
Philip: Sure sweetie crawl on in.  
  
Around 9:00 the twins barged into Roman's room and woke him up. After getting them dressed he went to wake up Kimberly but couldn't find her so he headed to the guest bedroom and found her asleep with Philip. He gently woke them up and they headed to St. Louis.  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Philip woke up at 8:00 and got the kids dressed and ready to go. Then he woke Roman up. Philip and the kids waited in the car as Roman took one finally walk through the house and the life he shared with Kate. It was a silent 3 hour drive as the kids slept and Roman drove.  
  
They arrived in St. Louis and Roman headed to the station promising to be back in one hour. The twins ran around in the living room with Kimberly while Philip helped the movers move the furniture into the rooms. After all the boxes were unloaded Philip started putting together the boys beds and Kimberly put all of their clothes in their dresser. Within an hour the boys room was put together so Philip gently picked them up off the floor and moved them into their beds.  
  
3 hours had passed and still no Roman so Philip kept Kimberly busy until he got home. They managed to get all the boxes into Roman's room and finished unpacking all the rooms. Philip started to get chocked up as he moved Kate's boxes to the attic. Roman strolled into the house around midnight.  
  
Philip: Where in the hell have you been?  
  
Roman: At work. What's the problem.  
  
Philip: You said one hour. And you are drunk. What is going on with you Roman?  
  
Roman: Just worry about yourself Philip. I am going to bed.  
  
Philip was furious he headed down to his room in the basement and slammed the door. The nerve of him to leave his family to unpack while he went and got drunk. Philip fell into a fitful sleep. Upstairs Roman unpacked all of his belongs and took the last of the boxes to the garage. Mentally beating himself up as he walked through the house that was no a replica of the house back home. The only thing missing was his wife. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
3 months later.  
  
Shawn had no idea how they did it. 3 months to plan a wedding and everything was in order. He knew his mom had helped Belle a lot with the wedding and her recovery. Marlena had also been a big help.  
  
Shawn stood in the back of the church with Brady, Bo, and John. He could not believe it was his wedding day. He was a nervous wreck.  
  
Bo: Don't be nervous, Shawn. You've waited a long time to marry Belle.  
  
Shawn: I know dad and I love her so much.  
  
Brady: Shawn, I'm going to warn you. If you ever hurt my sister the way you've hurt her in the past I will hunt you down and hurt you.  
  
Shawn: I promise that I'm never going to hurt Belle again.  
  
John: And Shawn, I know you don't like me very much because of my actions in the past but I promise you that when I was going to have the warehouse tore down, I had no idea that Belle was inside. I mean they searched everywhere and couldn't find them. And Craig said it was not likely that Belle would ever come out of the coma so that's why Marlena and I decided to take her off the life support.  
  
Shawn: I understand why you did it. I'm not blaming you anymore. You are Belle's father and Faith, Patrick, and Alexis's grandfather.  
  
John: Thank you, Shawn.  
  
Bo: So are we ready to do this wedding or not.  
  
In the bridal room, everyone was making a fuss about Belle's dress.  
  
Mimi: You look so beautiful.  
  
Marlena: I still think you should have worn your hair up.  
  
Belle: Mother, we have been over this. Shawn likes my hair down so I'm going to wear it down.  
  
Marlena: I know but it looks so pretty up.  
  
Chloe: I'm really glad that things are going to work out for you and Shawn. You both had me scared that for a minute.  
  
Belle: Yeah I'm really glad too. I never thought I would see this day with as much crap as we've been through.  
  
Hope: (comes in holding Alexis's hand) Ok, Patrick is with the guys and I think he is ready for his job as ring bearer. I know Alexis is excited to be the flower girl.  
  
Alexis: Mommy! (Runs to Belle) I get to be your flower girl!  
  
Belle: You look very pretty Alexis. Where is Faith?  
  
Hope: Jennifer has her right now but I'm going to take her as soon as I go back out there and sit down.  
  
There was a knock on the door telling them it was time.  
  
Hope: I'll see you out there. Good luck honey and welcome to our family. (She gives Belle a hug)  
  
Everyone began lining up out in the hallway. The guys were already out in the front of the church.  
  
Marlena: I love you baby. I'll see you after the wedding.  
  
Marlena walks out front and John takes his place with his daughter.  
  
John: Belle, before we walk up that aisle I just want you to know how proud of you I am. I love you. You are my baby girl. And I know that Shawn makes you happy. That's all I've ever wanted is to see you happy. And I'm sorry about all that stuff in the past.  
  
Belle: Daddy, I don't blame you. I never have. I'm just glad that I didn't die before. I love you too.  
  
John: Are you ready to become Mrs. Shawn Brady?  
  
Belle: I was born ready.  
  
They slowly made their way up the aisle. Shawn couldn't believe how beautiful Belle was in her wedding gown. Everyone watched happily as the couple said their vows and soon the preacher was telling Shawn he could kiss his bride.  
  
Preacher: I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
And kiss the bride is exactly what Shawn did. Belle was his wife now and he was ready to start his life with her by his side. He vowed to never leave her or his children again. 


	49. Chapter 49

Shawn and Belle headed to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They arrived at the Hilton Hotel to check in. After that, Shawn opened the door to their room picked Belle up, and carried her inside.  
  
Belle: Oh wow, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Well this is the honeymoon suite.  
  
Candles were lit up all around the room and flowers and roses were everywhere. Shawn carried Belle to the bedroom and threw her down on the rose pedal bed. Shawn jumped on the bed beside her.  
  
Belle: Did you put these rose pedals on the bed?  
  
Shawn: Yep. Are you ready to start our honeymoon?  
  
Belle: Not just yet.  
  
Shawn: What do you mean?  
  
Belle: I'm hungry. Can we eat some of that nice dinner I saw sitting out there?  
  
Shawn: Of course we can eat first. I'm glad you are eating again and afterwards, we can have dessert.  
  
Belle: Dessert sounds nice. I can't wait.  
  
The two sat down to eat their food.  
  
Shawn: Belle, I just want to say thank you again for making me the happiest man on earth. I love you so much and I'm so glad you wanted to be my wife and you married me.  
  
Belle: No Shawn, I'm the lucky one. You never gave up hope all those times you thought I was going to die.  
  
Shawn: And I never will give up on you. I love you.  
  
Belle: I love you too.  
  
Shawn: Are you ready for your desserts?  
  
Belle: I've been ready.  
  
The two headed to the bedroom where they fulfilled each others fantasy and made love all night long.  
  
Brady had danced with Chloe and acted like nothing was different at the wedding. He found himself doing something that he knew wasn't right, but he just couldn't tell her no. After the wedding they went back to the house and they made love all night long. It was the most amazing night of his life and now he couldn't let go of her. She had his heart in her hands and he only hoped that this time she would trust him.  
  
Brady rolled over to find Chloe already out of bed. He fell back asleep for about an hour and then woke up to I'm Gonna Love You Forever by Jessica Simpson playing. Chloe was dressed and sitting down on the bed next to him.  
  
Chloe: Brady I know that you are having a hard time trusting me and I don't blame you. But I have spent the last 5 months trying to make you understand something that I really don't understand myself. But what I do understand is that in some sick way I did it out of love. I want you to know that I will never love anyone like I love you. And I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else. So I have to ask you this and I will understand completely if you can not accept. Brady I want us to be a family. I want you, me, and Deric to be a family. Brady lets go away together let's just spend some time as a family.  
  
Brady: Marry me.  
  
Chloe: What Brady we aren't even together?  
  
Brady: You want to go out of town. Let's go to Hawaii and elope. We can get a priest to marry us on the beach and Shawn and Belle are there so they can be our witnesses. Chloe Lane will you marry me.  
  
Deric: Yes mommy marry daddy.  
  
Chloe: Yes Brady I will marry you. Let's go to Hawaii.  
  
The only flight available to Hawaii left at midnight. Chloe asked her sister Whitney to baby-sit Deric while they were gone. She told her that she needed alone time with Brady. Once the flight arrived they rented a room in a hotel and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
They woke up around 9:00 and headed over to Shawn and Belle's hotel to surprise them. Brady knocked on the door and Belle came to the door wrapped in a sheet. Shawn's face turned bright red when he saw Belle's older brother standing in front of him.  
  
Chloe: We are interrupting Brady let's go.  
  
Belle: Chloe what are you guys doing here, is something wrong?  
  
Brady: We are getting married.  
  
Shawn: You're what?  
  
Chloe: We are getting married today on the beach at 12:00 and we were wondering if you and Belle would mind being our witnesses.  
  
Belle: Oh Brady I am so happy for you.  
  
Brady: Well we will meet you back here at 11:00. We are going to have some breakfast.  
  
At 5 minutes to 11:00 Chloe was a nervous wreck. She was pacing outside Shawn and Belle's hotel room waiting for Belle to open. Shawn walked out in his khaki's and his Hawaiian button down shirt. He hugged Chloe and headed down to meet Brady on the beach.  
  
Chloe: Well let's go get me married.  
  
There was a small romantic ceremony on the beach just the 5 of them. And the two married couples went their separate ways and celebrated their honeymoon. 


	50. Chapter 50 Completed

Chapter 50 (Epilogue)  
  
Belle turned to the father of her 6 children. After 5 years she couldn't believe how much had changed. Brady and Chloe had Savanna a year after they were married but it was a difficult pregnancy and she was no longer able to have children. Brady and Chloe made the decision to adopt. Brady being part of a family of 10 he wanted a big family. So they had adopted a little boy was was now 2 years old and they were in the process of adopting a little girl in 2 days.  
  
Mimi and Jason had triplets 3 years ago. 3 girls poor Jason just wanted a boy. Between his 8 year old daughter, and his 2 year old triplets he just wanted one boy. So they tried one more time and she ended up pregnant with twins. And guess what they were boys and due in a month.  
  
Belle woke up from her daydreaming when her two 8 year olds ran into the room screaming because Faith was chasing them around the house.  
  
Alexa: Come on mom make her stop. I am trying to get ready. Daddy said we had to leave an a hour and that we all had to take showers.  
  
Patrick: Mom she is driving me insane. And dad said to tell you that he can't find the twins.  
  
Faith: You and Alexa are the twins silly.  
  
Patrick: Faith you know that I am talking about Eric and Evan. And mom Faith was chasing Jessa and now I don't know where she is either.  
  
Belle: And what exactly is your father doing right now.  
  
Faith: He is talking to Uncle Jason on the phone. He made Aunt Mimi really mad. And Aunt Mimi is mad at Daddy cause he called her a cranky pregnant woman.  
  
Shawn: Faith Hope Brady, what did we tell you about listening in on the phone.  
  
Belle turned around laughing at the site of her husband carrying their 2 year old sons under his arms. She went over and grabbed Eric and grabbed a washcloth to wipe the chocolate they obvious found.  
  
Belle: Okay Patrick you go get in the shower. Faith you stop bothering your brothers and sisters and go get in the shower downstairs. Alexa you go ahead and take Jessa to the other bathroom and help her take a bath and then you get ready. Now Shawn give the twins a bath and then into our shower while I finish getting ready.  
  
They knew by her tone that they better do as they were told. While they were all busy in the shower she laid their clothes on their beds and headed to finish her makeup before it was time to get the twins dressed. After an hour of wrestling her kids they piled into the Explorer and headed to St. Louis. Who would have ever guessed that they would be driving 3 hours to see Philip get married. But it was time to let go of the past and Philip had finally gotten his act together. Philip was working for a engineering firm in St. Louis and marrying his girlfriend of 3 years, Holly. They were shocked to hear that instead of bailing on his problems he was finally helping people take care of their problems. After about a year of dealing with Roman's depression and drinking problems he convinced Roman it was time for him to sober up and take care of his kids.  
  
So there they were the group of friends all reuniting to see Philip Kirikais get married.  
  
Everyone showed up at Philip's house around the same time. The wedding was scheduled for the next day and they wanted to catch up with their friend before he got married. Chloe, Brady, and their kids arrived first. Everyone climbed out of the van and Philip came out to greet them.  
  
Philip: Chloe, Brady, thank you so much for coming. I'm really glad you could make it.  
  
Brady: We had to come and see you finally settling down.  
  
Philip: Yeah, I'm shocked too but I've really changed my life around.  
  
Chloe: Thank you for inviting us. It gives us a chance to forgive and forget about the past.  
  
Philip: Yeah. I am sorry about all that stuff I did before.  
  
Chloe: I know you are. And I just want to thank you for signing papers and giving Brady full custody of Deric.  
  
Brady: Deric is a great kid. I love him very much.  
  
Philip: I knew he bonded with you when you guys were kidnapped. I'm just glad he has you as a father. Chloe: So are we all friends again? Philip: Friends forever. Brady: We always will be friends. Shawn, Belle, and their children arrived at that moment. Philip: Look who it is. Belle: Hey Philip. Philip: Hi Belle, hey Shawn. I'm glad you guys could come. Shawn: I would not miss this for the world. Belle: Yeah me either. Its a chance for us all to bond again. Shawn: Belle and I want to be friends with Philip again. We want all of us to be best friends again. Philip: Really? I want that too. Chloe: Brady and I were just talking to Philip about forgiveness. Brady: We want all of us to be friends again too. Mimi, Jason, and their kids arrived. They walked over to the group. Mimi: Are we having a moment? Jason: Yeah we feel left out. Belle: We are all becoming friends again. Philip: Want to join us? Mimi: Oh you know I do. Give me a hug Philip. Jason: Yeah me too man. I forgive you for the past. I want to be friends again. Philip: I'm so thankful that we are all friends again. It only took 5 years but at least it all worked out. Shawn: Group hug! The group all gathered in together for a huge hug. They were all friends again. The wedding was a beautiful wedding with lots of flowers. Philip and Holly were made for each other. They said their vows and kissed each other  
  
before walking back down the aisle as husband and wife. A new chapter of Philip's life was about to start as well as a new chapter of everyone  
  
else's lives. Belle looked at her husband, her children, and her family. She finally felt safer than she had in a long time. And she couldn't wait to get  
  
home that night and make love with her wonderful husband. 


End file.
